Newly found Love
by TaySoul13
Summary: Warning contains mature content. After they fought the Kishin, Lord Death sent the gang over to an island on vacation but a few unexpected things happen for example new couples arose and something strange was happening with Crona.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** i DO Not own Soul Eater or anything and it would also be great if reviews were left Thank you.**

**Newly found love**

* * *

It had been a year and a half since the gangs fought the Kishin Asura. Lord Death had sent them on a vacation to a private island in the Caribbean so

they could recover and mentally prepare themselves to come back to the academy. Kid was still recovering from his injuries from the fight when Black

Star suggested that they battle to make sure he had surpassed a god, when Soul came out of the cabin saying that cool guys don't fight an injured

friend but Black Star insisted. Kid had finally agreed thirty minutes later because Black Star wouldn't leave him alone when the girls came out in their

bathing suits to go for a swim and stumbled into their argument. That's when Black Star fell straight onto his back and his nose started to bleed when

he saw Tsubaki wearing nothing but a white bikini barely covering her massive breast. Tsubaki suddenly turned cherry red and stared at the floor not

making any eye contact with him. Before Black Star could respond he was interrupted by Soul poking fun at him and his embarrassment. Black Start was

now as red as a tomato when he said he was going to go work out and train some more but without Tsubaki. Then Maka asked Soul and Kid if they

wanted to join then for a little swim. They said why not and told Maka to meet them there in a couple minutes so they could change into their swimming

trunks. When the boys meet up with Maka and the other, they were already in the water playing around and swimming. That's when Kid jumped in the

water and splashed everyone and a water fight broke out, when all of a sudden Soul with a very serious tone asked Maka if he could have a work with

her in private which really surprised Maka. Maka of course said yes and come out of the water and started walking with Soul. Soul very mysteriously not

saying one word until they were out of sight and hearing distance, when Soul grabbed on to Maka's hands and looked at her straight in the eyes and

say "we need to talk", Maka very confused asked Soul what was wrong and Soul replied by saying "Maka I need to confess something to you but you

can't laugh because that not what cool guys do". Maka agreed and with a very confused smile asked Soul to go on. That's when Soul confessed that

since the first time they battled Crona back when he was still evil and Crona had injured him that moment Soul said that he felt a new bond created

with him and Maka and that he felt differently for her ever since. That's when Maka asked Soul in a very shy noise if he had feeling for her? Soul

responded with "It's not cool to interrupt your weapon when he's talking giving Maka a smile showing her his razor sharp teeth". Maka turned cherry

red and looked at the floor and let him finish. Soul continued by saying that if something would ever happen to her that he couldn't live with himself

knowing he could have stopped it. The next thing that came out of Souls mouth was a shock to her when he said I Love You Maka Albarn. In her mind

she thought she was the only one who felt that way about him. Soul then with his very gentle hand touched Maka's face and looked into her eyes, at

this point they were making direct eye contacted. When Soul asked her if she felt the same way? Maka looked down at the sand when her face turned

red and said Soul since the time you protected me when we fought Professor Stein I have felt the same way but I've been trying to hide it because I

thought a cool guy like you would never fall for a simple girl like me Maka said with a smile as she looked over at Soul. Soul with a smile on his face said

well do you want to go out or something while he smiled showing her his sharp teeth and his hands on his head. Maka shyly and teasingly said well

you have to catch me first and started slowly jogging, when Soul then started to run after her. When he caught up to her he gently grabbed her by the

waist and hugged her but all of a sudden he tripped on her foot and fell on top of her and he found his face on Maka's no longer flat chest. When he

realized that he was no longer looking at a girl but a young woman, he then snapped out of it and realized he was still on top of her. When he looked

at her face he saw her face as ready as a tomato and started chuckling. He then moved one of his hands on her waist and the other softly touching her

face with gentle gestures when he then leaned in closed to kiss her. Maka slowly let his tongue slide into her mouth as she kissed him back

passionately. At this point things were heading up when Soul started to sit up right while still kissing her; she followed as both of them were running

out of air Maka broke the kiss. She then teasingly but shyly suggested that they get in the water and go for a little swim. Soul then somewhat forcingly

grabbed Maka and fireman carried her to the water when all of a sudden threw her in. Maka shocked at this said with an uneasily voice Soul what are

you doing? Soul just looked at her and said Maka today you belong to me and with that he got in the water and started swimming towards her. It kind

of reminded Maka of a shark circling his prey but she liked it. When Soul reached her he asked Maka if he could kiss her but surprisingly before he could

finish she grabbed his hands placed them on her waist and started kissing him. Soul didn't object because know the ball was on her side of the court.

Soul then started stroking her waist and eventually got to her breast and looked over at Maka for approval that he could take the bra off. She didn't

object but Soul asked her if she was ready and willing? Maka smiled and said of course Soul with a slightly shy voice. Soul then grabbed Maka's hand

and came back ashore to where he sat down placed Maka on his lap and started passionately kissing her, as his hands made their way into her bra as

he untied the knot that kept it on. Maka then felt something rise below her. As she was about to look down she found Soul to be extremely red and he

just grabbed her laid down on the sand and pinned her down as he kept kissing her when Soul broke it off because they both were in need of air,

when all of a sudden Maka whispered into Souls ear I'm ready and Soul just asked are you sure Maka? She replied with a soft voice saying yes, Maka

then started stroking his lover's waist and admiring his chiseled body. Maka then taking Souls swimming trunks of started giggling, as soon as they

were off. Soul then took Maka's bikini off and moved her legs apart as he was getting ready to put it in. When Soul had just reached inside of her Maka

gave a soft moan of pleasure, Soul Smiled going faster, deeper and harder with every thrust he gave, at this point they were both panting and asking

for more. Soul then took her legs put them on his shoulder and started thrusting as hard as he could, both were moaning loudly and when they both

reached their climax Soul stopped smiled at Maka and asked her how she was holding up. Maka softly smiling at him told him she was good and that it

was just wonderful, just like she imagined it would be. Soul smiled and laid next to her still panting a little. Soul then stood up got his and Maka's

bathing suits back; they both put them back on and started strolling through the island talking about their future and on how they were going to break

the news to Kid and Black Star about their relationship. When Soul and Maka got back to the cabins they saw Kid, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki and Black Star

sitting near the campfire. Kid teased them about being gone for a long time and asked what they were up to.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

Maka shyly looking down at the floor said that she had great news for everyone. That was when Black Star interrupted and said with a taunting sound to his voice "so did Soul finally ask you out"? Maka with her face now blushing said yes and Black Star replied "I owe Kid and Liz soooo much money now". Tsubaki laughed as she saw a smile come to Maka's face. Then Kid asked how they were going to break the news to Spirit, Maka's face suddenly turned annoyed with the thought of telling her annoying father about this. She knew he would go straight to Soul and demand that he be the best partner for her and not force her to do anything she didn't want to do or he would kill him, and of course Soul would reply by saying that he was too cool to do anything like that ever and that cool guys would never do that. This thought brought a smile into Maka's face until she remembered they were still in their bathing suits and suddenly got behind Soul so his body would shield hers from the others view as she told Soul to go into the cabin with her. Kid then said with a smirk in his face "Maka your bathing suit is perfect it's so symmetrical in a sarcastic voice. When all of a sudden Maka Maka chopped him so hard he was knocked unconscious, Liz and Patty immediately went over to him to help him but Soul then said "he deserved that one" tauntingly with a smirk on his face. Black Star starting laughing so hard he almost fell of the tree he was on. Maka ignored him and continued on to the cabin, when all of a sudden Soul grabbed on to her waist and kissed her right in front of everyone. Black Star by instinct had to say "wow Soul you did finally grow a pair" Maka then just turned cherry red and just went into the cabin when she heard "don't stay in there too long you two" Maka just grinned and closed the door behind her. When the door was shut she said "Soul you know I don't like it when you do that in front of other people but in a soft nice voice, as they were changing into some sweats and hoodies. When Maka just threw herself on to the bed and said she was beat. Then Soul suggested they get the tent out and sleep outside today, so he got the tent and went outside as Maka grabbed two pillows and followed. At this point Kid was cautious again and as they were walking out of the cabin they decided to take a break and talk to the gang and catch up with what they did all day. Liz, Patty and Kid swam most of the time but then kid with his new found hobby of painting painted a perfectly symmetrical sun set, in which they all agreed it was really good. Black Star just trained all day and ran around the island but Tsubaki on the other hand just sun bathed and thought about Black Star and on how her bathing suit gave him a nose bleed, and wondered if he would ever make a move on her. She only hopped with a smile on her face. When she snapped out of it she saw everyone stare at her because she just had this strange face she never had on before. Then Maka asked "hey Tsubaki are you thinking about Black Star again in a mocking voice" Tsubaki just said "I might be" in a bubbly voice with a sweet but gentle smile on her face. After this remark everyone was so surprised and just asked her if she was feeling alright because after all she did spend a lot of time out in the sun and this was not something Tsubaki talked about especially with Black Star nearby. Then a sudden comment broke the silence coming from Soul "and Black Star you said I didn't have balls" Everyone just laughed at this except Black Star who was real silent sitting up on the tree. By this time it was midnight and everyone was really tired and was heading up to their cabins after their talk when suddenly a move no one expected coming, came from Black Star asking Tsubaki to stay behind and talk for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise surprise

Tsubaki can you come take a walk with me? Said Black Star. Tsubaki just stood there bowed her head and followed Black Star out. Tsubaki had a lot on her mind thinking of what might Black Star say or do. But as of now in reality she was just his weapon and nothing else as far as she knew. Black Star on the other hand had a wild smirk on his face and knew exactly what was going to happen. When they got far enough Black Star turned to Tsubaki and said "Tsubaki you are my weapon and I know you would give your life to safe me and I would do the same for you but ever since we fought the Kishin it's been different because I almost lost you and that's unacceptable. Black Star's face had a hint of disappointment when he said this but he kept going. He then looked back at her and said I Will Never Let that happen again because I am stronger. I will never let that happen again. Then said aren't you going to say anything Tsubaki or just stand there with your mouth open. Tsubaki didn't know what to say so she suggested they just keep walking a little bit while she let what just happened sink in. They got to a fallen tree stump and then Tsubaki stopped and said with a sweet smile on her face "Hey Black Star do you like me?" Black Star blushed a little and said "well if that's what you're call it then Yea I guess I do." Tsubaki immediately gave Black Star a hug and they both just embraced each other for a short while. So now what does this mean we are a couple or something Tsubaki? Black Star said. Only if you want to Black Star. Black Star of course with his loud mouth gave out a YAHOOO and said "I bet Kid is going to be so jealous , once we break the news to everyone his team is going to be the only one who isn't dating its partner but I guess it is more complicated for him since he does have two instead of one I guess. Well let's not worry about then ok Black Star said Tsubaki. Then out of now where Black Star grabbed on to her waist and kissed her and said now you're all mine, I proclaim you as my own. Tsubaki just blushed and said "take it slow alright Black Star I know how reckless you can be" with a smirk on her face. Black Star just said "alright but don't provoke me with that swimsuit of yours and your clothes. Tsubaki just giggled as they were getting ready to walk. On their way back they just talked about their wonderful journey that had let them to this moment right here and now. They were both glad that they had finally told each their felling and that they had started dating. Black Star suggested they both take part in Maka's idea on bringing one of the tents out and sleep outside together like a couple. Tsubaki agreed but she said she had to change into something more confortable. Black Star was not very sure what she meant by that because she did say she wanted to take it slow but He did warn her about not being able to resist her in that type of clothing, but it didn't matter he only had to worry about setting up the tent and starting a fire a little far away from camp just in case anything was going to happen that night. Black Star finished with time to spare setting everything up and he himself when to put on some sweats and a light shirt. When he came back Tsubaki still wasn't finished doing whatever she was doing so he just decided to wait on the roof of the cabin to surprise her. Twenty minutes went by when she finally came out wearing a light purple silk robe and carrying what seemed to be a small bag. Black Star jumped of the cabin just as Tsubaki started walking and grabbed her from behind and asked if she needed some help. Tsubaki just agreed and handed him the bag. Black Star had just finished making a comment about how he was pulling the bag look much better than any other guy in a joking manner when they got to the camp. Then Black Star's stomach rumbled and Tsubaki asked if he was hungry and of course he was, so Tsubaki pulled some food out of the bag and started grilling sausages for them for a late nigh snack. When the sausages were done she gave Black Star two and ate one herself. Black Star of course had to make a comment about that so he said "Hey Tsubaki you sure do like to eat sausages, would you like to try mine?" Tsubaki didn't reply but just ignored it and went to the tent. When Black Star came in Tsubaki was just laying in there with her nice robe neatly folded in the corner of the tent. Black Star taught she was sleeping and said "oh how sweet are you, I wish I could make you truly mine but that won't happen for a while. With a gentle smile on his face but what he didn't know was that he was Tsubaki's first kiss and she wanted to make the night memorable for him and that she wasn't really sleeping but trying to set a plan up. Black Star then took his shirt of and sweats because he always slept in his boxers and laid next to her but with his back to hers. Tsubaki then turned to him and massaged his chest as she started to talk about how strong he was and this turned Black Star on. Black Star just stayed there stiff not knowing what to do when Tsubaki's hands kept going lower and lower. Black Star just gave a small moan and asked Tsubaki what she was doing. With an innocent smile Tsubaki just said "I want to make this night special for us, I don't want to have sex with you but I want to make love to you, is that ok? Black Star just turned to her and kissed her on the forehead are you sure about that because I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to alright but Tsubaki just said " I've been waiting for this, for us for a long time now please don't make me wait any longer Black Star". Black Star swindled himself on top of her and began kissing her passionately as if it was the last time. Then his hands began sliding of her provocative white see threw night gown but he ended up just ripping it apart. Tsubaki just played with his hair and let him take the lead. After a few minutes of making out Black Star took Tsubaki's bra off and began grabbing then and pinching the nipples gently as his other made its way down to her waist and lingerie. Tsubaki just moaned with pleasure and took in every passionate kiss and touch he placed on her. Black Star then just asked again if she was ready and she agreed and braced herself for him penetrating her for the very first time. When it was in he asked her how she was and she just smiled and pulled him closer to her and told him to keep going and break in. Black Star just gave her this devilish smile and trusted forward gently and then harder and faster. She moaned and started to make a weird noise he had never heard her say before, which inspired him to go even faster but it was too much for Tsubaki so she asked him to be a little gentler because it was her first. Black Star apologist and said it was because he got too deep in the moment and he couldn't help himself but try to please her at any cost. She just smiled and he kept going. Soon they were both reaching their climax and it cooled back down. Black Star covered the naked Tsubaki and himself and talked about their relationship and on how it would last forever because they were the best couple ever. When they were done talking it was already morning and they knew the gang would be wondering where they ran off to so Black Star used speed star to run and get them both some more appropriate clothing for them to meet back up with their friends back at the campsite. When they got to the campsite Maka and Soul were making everyone breakfast while Liz and Kid were out looking for more firewood. Maka then said 'well look at this the great little Black Star go himself a girlfriend" with an evil devilish smile and Tsubaki just giggled and Black Star replied by saying he wasn't little.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4 Crona?

**Disclaimer I DO NOT Own Soul Eater**

**CRONA?**

While all of this was going on not too far from the campsite was Liz and Kid were gathering firewood. Liz was trying to bring Kid back to reality because

he had spaced off going on about how none of the wood pieces were symmetrical and they wouldn't do. Liz finally managed to bring him back and get

him talking on a real topic like every starting to date their partners or news from Lord Death but Kid just stayed silent because the night before he got

a call from his dad asking him to tell everyone that this was to be their last week there because there was a problem with Crona and he needed to see

everyone. Kid finally came back to reality again for the second time and told Liz that it would be their last week here. Liz was really surprised and asked

for more details but all that kid knew was that there was something wrong with Crona. Liz and Kid then tried to come up with a strategy on telling

everyone this especially Maka because she would get really upset and start to worry. When the plan was finished they went back with some firewood

to the camp but not before Kid thanked her for having a normal conversation with him and he taught things were really getting back to normal. When

they got to the camp they restarted the fire and as everyone was eating Kid and Liz broke the news to everyone together, Maka immediately stopped

eating and listened to every word he said. Soul just told Maka to not freak out that it was probably nothing and that they would all get to see him soon

but Maka was still worried. That same day everyone packed all their stuff up and cleaned the cabin to go back to the DWMA. In their mind they had all

had a great time and bonded a little and got closer together but what they didn't know was that it tied up a lot of loose ends too. When they arrived at

the Academy Spirit was waiting there for them as a special request from Lord Death to bring them in to the death room. Spirit being Spirit hugged Maka

and started crying and talking about how much he missed her but he felt something different from this hug he gave her and it was that she was

holding hands with Soul. Immediately he gave Soul the death stare and started asking Maka why he was holding her hand. Maka just blushed and said

that they were a couple now and so were Tsubaki and Black Star but Black Star shouted "Hey Don't Bring Us into This" Spirit ignored Black Star and

what she just said. He all of a sudden got serious again and let them into the death room were Lord Death was waiting there patiently. He then got

straight into the issue and said "Hey kids nice to see you back but we have a little problem with Crona." Maka just asked what type of problem and he

just said "Well it seems we can't find him, So in other word we don't know where he is." Everyone just gasped at astonishment and wondered how this

could happen. Maka finally broke the silence and shouted "HOW DID YOU LOSE CRONA, how does this happen?" Lord Death just answered by saying "

Well it was after you fought Medusa, do you remember how you went on to fight the Kishin and Crona stayed behind with Professor Stein and Miss

Marie. Yes I remember said Maka. Lord Death kept going. "Well when they got back to the academy they had all decided that they were going to live

together like a family and that was great until Crona started acting strange. First he kept saying that he felt like something bad was going to happen

and that soon he would have to leave to find and protect you Maka and then a week or so ago he just left but left a note telling everyone not to worry

and that he would be back soon. Well now you know the whole story Maka. Do you have any ideas as to where he ran off too? Everyone was looking

at Maka for an answer and she did have a clue to where he was but she couldn't tell anyone because she made a promise to Crona. Maka came back

to reality and said no I'm sorry I guess we will just need to go and find him ourselves. Lord Death then said "Well that why I called you back didn't I,

that's your new job." That was the end of the conversation. The gang just left the death room and everyone went back to their homes for the first time

since they had fought the Kishin but Soul felt something wrong with Maka and asked her about it "So you do know where Crona is don't you? Why

didn't you tell Lord Death?" Maka just stood there in silence shaking and said "Soul it's not so simple, Crona's out doing a job but don't worry about

him. He should be back by next week; we just need to give him time." Soul just sat her on the couch and asked her if she wanted to talk about it but

she just nodded no with a worried look. Soul then got up of the couch and made Maka some tea and gave her a cookie to see if she would calm down

and it kind off helped but he took care of the rest by himself by snuggling with her and telling her that there was nothing to worry about. By this time it

was already 9 and they decided to go to bed. Maka was not able to stand so Soul carried her to her bed and laid her down gently and tugged her in.

Suddenly when he was about to leave he heard Maka asking him to stay and sleep with her today. Soul agreed but first said he was going to take a

quick shower and change. Maka smiled and tried to fall asleep but couldn't and went into the bathroom were Soul was showering and sat on the floor

like a little girl and started talking. She told Soul that she also had a special bond with Crona and that he was like her little brother and felt each other's

emotions. Soul was surprised but didn't interrupt her, but that was all she said. Soul then came out of the shower wrapped a towel around his waist

and carried Maka back to her bed but she just kept saying she didn't want to be alone and that's why Soul called for Blair to come in the room to keep

her company. Blair was so surprised when she saw Maka in such a week state but kept quiet and started talking about how bored she was while they

were gone. Maka just kept apologizing and promised to take her out shopping to make it up to her. When Soul came back Maka looked much better

than before and was really talkative with Blair. Maka had told Blair about Soul and her now being a couple and stated teasing Soul but he just told her

that Maka was tired and that she should let her get some rest. After ten minutes of trying to get her to leave, she finally left. Maka was already

sleeping at this point; So Soul just got in the blankets too and went to bed.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I Do Not own Soul Eater. Please Rate!**

* * *

**Game?**

* * *

The next morning Maka had awakened to the smell of bacon and fried fish. She was so surprised when she saw Soul wearing her light pink kitchen

apron struggling to keep the fish from burning. Soul finally saw Maka watching him making a fool of himself cooking. Soul just said "Maka you know it's

not cool to not help your partner in his time of need." Maka just smiled at him and blushed a little as she was walking to him to aid him. She thought

Soul looked so cute like that; he looked so helpless trying to cook. When Maka finally got to his side she started setting up the table and making sure

nothing would burn even more than it already was. When everything was ready and set to eat Soul asked Maka if she was feeling better and she just

said yea but something's bothering me, what is it he said. Well Maka replied I had a really strange dream but I only remember fragments of it and its

very strange. You said that twice Maka, and well im sure it's nothing to worry about, Yea I guess you're right. Hey Maka do you mind if I ask you

something. No shot. Well yesterday when we just got home you weren't feeling very well and now you seem all back to normal, Why. Well Soul it might

have something to do with what Crona was experiencing. Remember how I told you that we could feel each other's emotions, it might have been that

he was injured or was really frightened by something. Well I guess that makes sense but does that mean he also experiences your emotions? Yea it

does Soul. So does that mean when we did it the first time he felt those emotions? Well Soul actually I asked Crona for approval when that happened.

WHAT? So does that mean wait I don't even want know. Well alright Soul. So can I ask what Crona's doing? No I promised not to tell anyone no matter

what sorry Soul. Well alright but if you want to talk about it you know im here Maka. Thanks Soul, you really are the best partner. Soul just smiled a

little and just like that their conversation was over. Then suddenly the phone rang and it was no other then Black Star inviting everyone to go out and

play a good game of basketball. After 5 minutes Soul had finally convinced Maka to go out with them and play. Maka then went to her room to change

but couldn't find anything to wear so she went in to Souls room not wearing anything but her undergarments as Soul was changing. At the first glances

of seeing Maka like that his nose immediately started to bleed. Maka just giggled as she went through his clothes. Then out of nowhere Soul hugged

her from behind and "accidently" fell on top of her in the bed. From there Soul just stared into her olive green eyes and started saying Maka you sure

are a tempting little devil you know that. Maka just blushed and tried acting a bit confused but deep down she knew exactly what she was doing. To

Souls surprise Maka made the first move by pulling him closer in for a kiss while pushing his jeans off with her legs. Maka then started kissing him from

his neck up until she go to his lips, then she bit his bottom lip and this made him go crazy but there was something wrong with Soul. She felt his wave

length distance itself and had to ask what was wrong. Soul just said Maka I know what you're trying to do and its fine with me but. But what Soul?

Maka asked. But you're only doing this to distract yourself from something else and it's not cool to lie to yourself by doing something like this. Maka just

go quiet and laid on top of him to think what she was doing. While she was thinking she felt Soul arms reach her to hug her tightly. She felt like such an

idiot for doing that but she was glad Soul didn't take advantage of her and that just made her even more secure they would last forever. Soul then sat

her up and started putting his pants back on but also handed Maka one of his hoodies and an old pair of sweats that were too small for him but a little

too big for her. Maka just smiled and hugged him. At this point they were both ready to head out and play some basketball with the gang.

* * *

When they got to the courts everyone was already waiting for them and kid and Black Star were practicing. Liz just asked what took them so long but

Maka and Soul just looked at each other and said nothing but Black Star just said that Soul was probably getting "lucky". After that comment Maka

pulled a book out of nowhere and Maka chopped him. After that Black star just mumbled to himself and started saying that if his team won Maka would

have to play a little game. Everyone agreed and Black Star and Liz were chosen as team captains to pick their team. Since Black Star bet against Maka,

she was automatically in Liz's team. Black Star picked Patty and Soul so Liz got Kid and Tsubaki too. For some reason Black Star didn't care that the

teams were uneven and was overconfident. Was this one of his tricks or did he have something up his sleeve? This ate at Maka but She knew if her

team won the game Black Star would have to do something special and it wasn't pretty. This put a smile on Maka's face but she also wondered what

the "game" would be.

* * *

When the game was over her team had lost by a landslide 12 to 52. Maka was really worried about the "game". Then Black Star said that for the

"game" they would have to all meet up at Maka's house at eight p.m. Maka couldn't complain about this because she had lost but still what was Black

Star planning? She had no clue and this had her really nervous. The game was over and everyone started heading back. On their way back Soul just

tried getting her to stop worrying but nothing was really helping. So when they got home all he could do to get her to relax was to send her off to the

shower and hope that it would help. While Maka was in the shower Soul paid her a visit and sat on the floor just like she once did for him and started

to talk. He just talked how they both had to start working harder to get stronger because Soul new how much it bothered Maka that Ox started saying

that he was stronger and better than her. So this only meant that she had to grow even stronger once again only to challenge Oxford and to prove to

everyone they were wrong about calling her small and weak in the past, but as of now she was top 5 in the academy of being the strongest and the

best with Black Star and Kid. When the water turned off Soul handed her a towel and then left so she would feel more comfortable. She then went off

to her room to get changed, but for some reason she decided to wear one of Souls hoodies because she just really liked the smell of him.

* * *

Seven thirty came and she and Soul were tightening up their place and setting up snacks for the mysterious game. Tsubaki and Black Star got there

early with a bag full of what Black Star called "refreshments" to get the games started so everyone wouldn't be so uptight. Maka immediately caught on

to what he meant and didn't want anything to do with it but she was a person of her word and knew that Soul would watch out for her. Soon eight

came and everyone had arrived at Maka's house. Black Star then moved the table in the middle of the living room over to the corner and told everyone

to get in a circle. Black Star then asked Tsubaki for help and started to bring everyone a cup of unknown substance but everyone already knew that it

was alcohol. He then told everyone to start drinking to make sure everyone was nice and relaxed. When everyone had taken at least two sips he

started the game. The game was no other then truth or dare and knowing Maka she would never play it but she had no other choice now. Black Star of

course went first and went straight for Maka he asked "Maka have you and Soul fucked yet?" Maka turned as red as a tomato and said fucked no but

made love yes, She then looked over at Soul who was just looking down refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Black Star just promised that

everything that happened there would stay there, that it was just a team building exercise with a smirk on his face for getting his information out of

Maka. Next it was Maka's turn and she decided to go for Tsubaki. She asked truth or dare and she said truth, Maka then asked 'How much of a pain is it

working with Black Star' Tsubaki just blushed and said "Well it's not as bad as it seems but I just need to agree with him and stop him from doing

anything too stupid." During this Black Star just sat in silence with his mouth wide open. Next it was Tsubaki's turn to choose the next victim. She

choose Patty and asked her why she liked giraffes so much and she just said because there so big and yellow. Next Patty picked her sister Liz and

asked her a serious question "Hey sis is there something going on with you and Kid?" Liz immediately looked down at the floor and Kid all of a sudden

said he would be answering this one with her together. He said that during their vacation they had really grown even closer to each other and were

talking about giving dating each other a try. Liz also added that they both really did like each other to be something more than friends. When she

finished saying that she took a big drink out of her cup and asked Tsubaki for more. When Liz got her cup back again filled up she took another sip and

chose Soul. She said "Soul why did you take so long to ask Maka out?" Soul looked Maka straight in the eye and said "Well like Black Star said that

night I didn't have a pair and I thought I wasn't cool enough for her but now I see that we both aren't as cool as we think we are." While he said this

he had a huge smirk on his face directed at Maka. Next Soul dared everyone to drink until they passed out and the games stopped there so everyone

kept drinking except for Soul and Tsubaki so they could keep peace between the drunk teenagers. Soul then decided that everyone was going to

spend the night there because they were all wasted. Liz and Kid were making out on the couch, Patty was making origami giraffes out of newspapers

she had found and Black Star was having a drinking contest with no other then Maka and from what Soul was seeing she was actually winning because

Black Star was just mumbling about how great and strong he was. Then Soul just went over to them and took their drinks and empty bottles way, they

had had enough. Soul then said that the girls would sleep in Maka's room and the guys would sleep in the living room. At this point it was an early two

in the morning and everyone was whining down. Patty had been fast asleep since midnight and Soul helped Tsubaki take her to Maka's room, next they

had to pry Kid of Liz and get her to Maka's room too. Soul then brought the girls more blankets from the closet and threw some on the guys. Soul then

gently picked up Maka and took her to his room to sleep on his bed. Then went back to the living room to make sure everything was alright before her

went back to his room. When he got back to the room he heard Maka mumbling about how uncomfortable her jeans were. So he decided to take them

off her and replace them with sweats, just as he was taking them of her there was a knock on his door, It was Tsubaki so he said she could come in

and as she did she gasped and Soul blushed and said no it's not what it looks like I swear I'm only taking her jeans of so she can rest better see I'm

going to replace them with sweats there's nothing to worry about. Tsubaki was still pretty surprised at this but Soul just ignored it and asked her to

pass him those sweats that were on the chair. After she handed him the sweats she just left without asking him what she went to his room for.

Tsubaki taught that Soul was taking advantage of her, that he was merely using her for pleasure and this was not going to stand with her, so she

decided that tomorrow she would take Maka out for coffee and tell her about what she saw.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I Do not own Soul Eater**

**Soul Doing What?**

* * *

The next morning Maka was the firsts one to wake up but found herself shaking again and unable to move. Suddenly it all went back to her. She had

had that strange dream again and she still couldn't figure out what it meant. Well there was no use to try to decipher it now since she had a bad

headache or in other words a hangover from yesterday. She felt like such an idiot for drinking so much and probably for acting like a fool too, but she

was grateful that Soul was there watching out for her. Then she remembered "Where is Soul and why was I in his room?" She then sat up and found

herself wearing Souls sweat pants and seeing Soul sleeping in the floor. In her mind she kind of remembered Soul carrying her to his room and

changing her pants but everything else was really fuzzy; she only really knew that she must have acted like a real idiot.

* * *

When Maka finished trying to piece the night back together she decided to go to the kitchen and living room and check on how much of a mess she

would have to clean up. To her surprise everything was pretty clean and there was no vomit anywhere. She had also found Tsubaki in the kitchen

making coffee. Maka was about to sit down when Tsubaki handed her a cup of coffee. Maka just thanked her and took a sip. After Maka finished her

cup she started talking to Tsubaki about the crazy night they just had. But there was something wrong with Tsubaki. Maka could tell there was

something wrong with her and decided to ask. Tsubaki just said that she didn't want to talk about it here and invited her to get coffee later. Tsubaki

then quickly changed the subject. She started talking about how Kid and Liz had not even been a couple for an hour and had been making out like wild

animals. Both girls giggled. Then Patty came to the kitchen with a stuffed giraffe she had found in Maka's room. Tsubaki offered her coffee but she

rejected it and asked for some orange juice. Maka then went over to the frig and handed her a glass of orange juice. Patty thanked her but also

commented on how pale she was. The guys sleeping not too far away in the living room heard this and all went to check it out. Everyone was really

curious about what her response would be, so they surrounded her and started waiting for a response. Suddenly Liz showed up and asked what all

the commotion was and Black Star just said that Maka was pregnant. Maka blushed a little and denied this accusation immediately. At this point

everyone was staring at her and she gave in and confessed that since they came back from vacation and heard about Crona missing she hasn't been

feeling too well. She also added that she had been felling really weak and drowsy, but that she was defiantly not pregnant. Soul was standing in the

corner of the room just listening to their conversation. Maka had not noticed Soul was in the room yet and added that it was just from fatigue and

worrying about Crona. When Maka finished saying this Soul just applauded and said "Well Are you all done questioning my woman?" Maka blushed and

Black Star said that they were just curious and that was all. Black Star then suggested they all go out to eat but everyone declined because they were

all hung over and wanted to relax. After their little conversation the mood was a little awkward so they all decided to leave.

* * *

After everyone left Maka also decided to relax a little and take a well needed shower. While Maka was showering the phone rang and Soul answered, it

was Tsubaki. She was really taken back when Soul answered the phone and was now even more suspicious of him. Tsubaki just tried sounding as

normal as possible and thanked Soul for leaving Maka a message. Twenty minutes later Tsubaki showed up at their door with a worried look. Maka was

still in the shower, so Soul invited her in. To Tsubaki's surprise Maka was actually showering, so she waited for her on the couch patiently with Soul.

When Maka came out of the shower and came out of her room from changing she was wearing another one of Souls hoodies. She had grown to really

liking the smell of his clothes. Seeing Maka wearing one of Soul big hoodies worried her because what if she was wearing it to hide broses or

something. What if Soul was hurting Maka? Tsubaki taught and besides if he was what could she do about it? She also taught that Soul looked too

relaxed and nonchalant. Maybe she was just worrying for nothing but she was going to get to the bottom of it, besides Soul was her weapon and after

all he even took a huge blow for Maka. Tsubaki just didn't know what to think anymore. She snapped out of it and invited Maka to go out and get some

coffee with the girls. She also told Soul that Black Star that the guys were having a video game night and the guys had told her to invite him. Soul

looked over at Maka for approval and she approved. So they left and separated at the cross walk. Tsubaki then took Maka into a café were Liz and

Patty were already waiting there saving them two seats. When they sat down and ordered some coffee Tsubaki got straight on the subject. Everyone

was paying real close attention to Maka. Tsubaki asked "So how are you and Soul doing?" Maka responded by saying that everything was going really

well and that she even started wearing his old hoodies because she really liked the smell of him and made her feel safe and happy. The girls just

smiled at her and asked a more serious question. Liz just casually asked "Maka be straight with us and don't lie, are you pregnant?" Maka was really

surprised and caught off guard by it. She just responded by saying "Girls there's nothing to worry about because Soul is now not only my weapon but

my boyfriend too and I can reassure you that he would never do anything to hurt me and on the subject of pregnancy, No I swear that I'm not

pregnant." They were all really surprised at what she just said and left that subject there. At this point it was already eight and Liz and Patty decided

to leave but Tsubaki said behind because she wanted to talk to Maka about something. Tsubaki then took Maka's hands and held them as she made

direct eye contact with her and asked if Soul was abusing her mentally or physically. Maka was shocked from hearing this concern for her coming out of

her best friend's mouth. Where could Tsubaki's concern come from? Where did she get these ideas from Maka taught? Maka snapped out of it and

answered Tsubaki's question. She said "Tsubaki where did you get these ideas from? And No Soul would never do anything like that to me, he loves me

and I love him back. Let me tell you that when we were late for the basketball game yesterday it was because I tried seducing Soul to have sex with

me to distract myself from something else but I guess he felt that and instead of taking advantage of me he just kissed my forehead and hugged me

and told me to not ever lie to myself and to not ever do that again." Maka then asked Tsubaki if that sounded like an abusive guy. Tsubaki said no and

then told her what she had seen that night. Maka was surprised when she heard the misunderstanding that caused her best friend to worry about her

so much. Maka then explained what Soul was really doing that night, that he was just changing her pants and nothing else. Tsubaki was embarrassed

that she was really just worrying about nothing but grateful that there was nothing to worry about. Tsubaki was relieved and Maka was just glad there

was nothing wrong. With this their conversation ended and they were both happy so they called their boyfriends to go pick them up.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Black Star and Soul got to the café they were in and picked them up and took them home. When Maka and Soul got home they

each went straight to bed but Maka showed up at Soul's door asking him if she could sleep over with him. He of course couldn't say no to his Maka and

let her in. When they got nice and cozy in the bed they started talking about how their time was with friends, Maka just told Soul that everyone taught

she was pregnant and kept badgering her about it. Soul just taught it was funny and smirked. Then Soul asked Maka herself if she was pregnant

because after all they didn't use any protection but Maka just said no. To Maka's surprise Soul asked her if she was on birth control but she said no to

that too. She just said that Crona just told her to not worry about it and that she would not end up pregnant. Soul was really surprised and taught

about just how much Crona and Maka were "connected" but he didn't want to worry about that now because he was happy with the way things were

now and didn't want to complicate anything. Soul then asked Maka about Crona, if he was ok and not hurt and she just said yea he's alright and his

_mission _is almost complete too so he should be back in a week or so. This made Maka smile knowing that nothing bad had gone down with him and

knowing that he would be back soon. The conversation ended there and they both kissed each other good night and went to bed.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I DO Not own Soul Eater. **Please Rate

* * *

**Midnight Nightmare**

* * *

It was midnight and Maka seemed to be having a nightmare tonight because Soul woke up to seeing Maka crying in her sleep and shaking as if

something in her dreams was terrifying her. She then woke up to find herself alone. She wondered where Soul was but couldn't get up for some

reason. Then she realized that she was strapped to a bed unable to move. Maka started to panic but just then she saw Medusa coming closer to

where she was and putting on some surgical gloves. Maka wondered what the hell was happening, What had happened to Soul, Why was she here

and why was Medusa alive? There were so many things going on in her head and she just didn't know what to do.

* * *

Soul started to panic not knowing what to do. He taught to himself "Should I wake her up or should I just try comforting her as she slept?" He let ten

minutes pass but noticed that her condition was not improving but getting worse. He then kissed her forehead and noticed that her forehead was

getting surprisingly warm too. Soul then decided that it would be better to let her get some rest and go get her a moist towel put on her head to see if

her temperature would go down and get a glass of water in case she woke up.

* * *

An hour went by and Maka had woken up from her terrible nightmare in a state of complete shock. All she could do was to look over her surroundings

and reassure herself that she was in Souls room. She looked over everything and it was 1:13 in the morning and she had noticed that soul was sitting

in his desk chair watching her worriedly. His eyes were set on her like a lion watching over its young. Maka smiled when she saw Soul there. Soul was

pressed with relief when he saw Maka awake and to appear well. Soul then asked her if she was feeling alright and she just said that she had that

strange dream again but this time she remembered it and it terrified her. Soul just handed her a glass of water. She then explained the dream to him

and they both thought about it for a seconded but only came out with the idea that it must have meant Medusa was still alive. Quiet struck the room

and they decided that they would call Lord Death and Maka decided she would take a shower to see if it would help reduce her fever. Soul was quiet

thinking of possible scenarios. In Soul's head he had a major idea of what that dream had meant and he also taught that Cronas disappearance also

had something to do with it. He taught that since they were the once who killed Medusa, she had somehow came back to life for revenge on his

meister and him. So this meant he had to get Maka out of the apartment and into the DWMA as soon as possible before he could figure out what Crona

was doing and if indeed Medusa was alive. While all this was going through his head he had not yet noticed that Maka was already in the shower so

he got nervous when he didn't see her in the room and went straight to the bathroom to make sure she was safe. Maka was surprised when she

heard the bathroom door start to open while she was in the shower and immediately went into combat mode. She had shampoo in her hair but quickly

grabbed a towel and hid behind the door to see who this intruder would be. Soul then opened the door and went in, he then said "Maka are you in

here?" He got worried when de didn't hear a response and went to check the shower immediately since it was still running. Suddenly he felt someone

grab him from behind and put him in a head lock, by instinct Soul then turned his arm into a scythe but then remembered it might be Maka and just

stayed still. It was no other then Maka but she had him in a head lock, she then let go of him and apologized. She just said that she was nervous for

some reason and went straight to combat mode when she heard the door knob moving. Soul just hugged her and said that it was his fault for not

knocking. Then Maka realized she still wasn't finished with her shower and still had shampoo in her hair. She then teasingly asked Soul to join her

because he was sweaty and to ease the tension. Soul just couldn't refuse taking a shower with his lover even if there were other things he needed to

worry about but those things were just speculations and he let his lust for her take over. He told her to get in the shower and that soon he would join

her. When Maka got in the shower Soul immediately started to undress and got in a minuet after her. Soul had just gotten in the water when he saw

Maka naked again and got a huge nose bleed. Maka just giggled and Soul cussed under his breath for doing something so uncool like that but got over

it soon after. After he got over throwing a little fit, he then hugged her. Her bare chest felt good on his and naughty thoughts started to get into his

mind. Soon those naughty thoughts turned into actions as he gently grabbed her by the waist, pushed her against the shower door and started

kissing her fiercely. Maka had just seconds to react and see what was happening when Soul's tongue asked for entrance into her mouth. Maka granted

this request and let whatever was going to happen happen because she felt as if they both really needed this. Soul then picked her up off the shower

floor while still kissing her; she then wrapped her legs around Souls waist as one of her hands played with his hair and the other held on to him. Soul

then broke the kiss and whispered into Maka's ear "This as an act of passion and love is a promise from me representing that I will never let anything

hurt you." Maka was surprised and also noticed that this time they were doing it was different from their first because he was being so gentle but yet

passionate. Soul then placed Maka back on her feet and started to make out again. He then grabbed her and pushed her against the shower wall once

more but this time he pinned her up using his body. He taught it felt so good to have their bodies and souls so close and almost becoming one that he

just took a moment to stare into Maka's beautiful olive green eyes. She then grabbed on to him and made him come even closer to her, she then felt

something rise from between her legs but it wasn't she, it was Soul's manhood. They both blushed as they acknowledged it at the same time. Maka

then making a surprising move told Soul that she wanted all this in her Now. Maka had a gentle but loving and innocent look on her face which Soul

loved, so this inspired him to do as she said and he placed her down on the shower floor and got on top of her. The water rushing threw his body to

hers made this even better as he started to kiss her passionately and pull her closer to him. Soul then broke the kiss and asked Maka if she was ready.

She nodded and he then kissed her neck and with one hand grabbed her back to bring her closer to him and the other to locate her womanhood and

place his in it. At this point they were both on each other squeezing each other tightly with Maka's breast squeezing into Soul's chest. He taught that

just the sensation of feeling her naked body against his was enough to make him fall for her even more. He then let a small moan escape him right

before he put it in. Maka's eyes widened as she felt this sensation run threw her body once again. She had forgotten how good it felt not only to be

one with her partner but to also feel their soul wavelength dance around with each other and make their bond even stronger. Maka then smiled when

it was in as Soul waited for her reaction. He then went on to trusting up and then forward. Maka taught this was different too because now their

wavelengths were dancing more professionally and passionately than ever before. She really liked this new sensation and pulled Soul closer and

started to kiss him. When Maka had reached her climax he then immediately pulled out because he was about to too. Maka noticed as he discharged

out and away from her because of fear of pregnancy. Maka then thanked him as he helped her up from the floor. She then playfully hugged his waist

and asked him to make the water a little warmer because at this point it had gone cold. Soul smirked and did as he was told then suddenly Maka got a

hand full of shampoo and told Soul to make himself short because she was going to was his hair. Soul didn't object and got on his knees but also

grabbed onto Maka waist just for reassurance. Maka then went on to wash his hair and when it was all bubbly she grabbed his head gently and

pushed it against her breast as she let the water wash away the bubbles. Soul thanked her. He was so happy and loving. He then decided that it was

his turn to wash hers and got behind her and hugged her really tight, then he washed hers and noticed that Maka was tiny compared to him, her head

barely reached his nose. He commented about it and Maka just blushed saying that she wasn't little and could take Soul on any day in a playing

manner. Soul just said sure and kissed her once more and suggested that they both get out. When they got out Soul handed Maka a towel and carried

her out. He then asked Maka if they could stop by his room first so he could get some clothes because he didn't want to leave her alone. She just

agreed and said I guess. When Soul got his clothes out he and Maka then made their way to her room but Soul had forgotten his mans lotion. They

both started to change and put their undergarments on but then he remembered he had forgotten his lotion. He didn't want to leave Maka alone so he

just asked her if he could have some of his. Maka just giggled and asked him which scent would he prefer strawberry passion or mango supreme. He

just exhaled and chose the strawberry one. When they were both changed and ready to call Lord Death it was already six am. Wow had they really

taken so long in their little shower but a smile just came to their faces. Maka then wrote on her mirror 42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Lord

Death's door. Lord Death answered momentarily surprised at seeing them calling him so early. Maka reported in and then told him the situation but

Spirit interrupted them and starting telling Maka that he loved him. Lord Death then decided that they were not going to get anywhere like this with

Spirit the way he was and invited them to the Death room. Maka quickly agreed and said they would be there in twenty minutes. Soul and Maka then

immediately made their way down their apartment and to Souls motorcycle. They climbed on. To their surprise when they arrived the gang was already

there waiting for them, apparently they had received and urgent message from Lord Death summoning them. After they said good morning and all Soul

and Maka got straight to the point. Maka then began by saying that she had been having this really strange reoccurring dream but she couldn't recall

all of it in till this morning. She then went on by saying that it was about her being tied up on a bed somewhere with Medusa coming closer to her while

putting some surgical gloves on and murmuring something she couldn't understand. Everyone was surprised when hearing this and taught that it truly

was terrifying. Everyone also taught she was dead but Soul then remembered adding an unknown detail. That after they had defeated her, he had not

eaten her soul and didn't know what happened to it. Everyone was shocked. Lord Death then broke the silence and assured them that Medusa was

dead. He also told everyone that he would send out all the senior death weapons to check if there was anything strange to worry about but that

everything was alright in till they found something to say otherwise. He also gave the gang a strict order that they would all move in to one of his

houses for security purposes and that all their need would be taken care of there. He also added that other than that everything would be the same

but if they chose to go on missions they would have to take the others with them. The gang just agreed and said they would go to their house and

grab some of the things they needed. But as Soul and Maka were about to leave Kid stopped them. He said that it didn't make sense that she had this

dream at midnight but called Lord Death way later than that. Maka just blushed and said that it was Soul's fault. Soul just blamed Maka back and said

that she took a very long shower. They both blushed and that was all they said and then left the death room. When they had left Black Star just added

that they all knew what they were really doing and laughed and left too with Tsubaki. Kid asked Liz and Patty to go home and do the same and that he

needed to have a little talk with his father. The girls left.

* * *

Kid asked "So father do you really think Medusa might be alive?" Well son we don't really know what happened to her soul, so anythings possible but

don't worry yourself for now. Kid thanked his dad and soon after left too but as he was about to leave Lord Death just told him to be especially alert

and to watch out for his weapons and the others and to also pass on the message to the gang. In Kids head he was analyzing everything and came

up with a single presumption of ….

* * *

**To Be Continued **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater or anything in that matter. **Please rate, Thank You.

* * *

**Stien**

* * *

Stien he thought. He might have something to do with this, so Kid went over to his lab for some answers. He knew that Professor Stien and Medusa

had some sort of history, so he was sure he knew something the others didn't. When he arrived Kid noticed Miss Marie sitting on the stairs drinking

some tea out of a beaker. Kid just signed and said hello but Miss Marie stopped him and said that Stien really busy trying to dissect a soul. A soul? Kid

asked. Yes Miss Marie answered. Kid was really curious because he taught that you couldn't dissect a soul but of course the crazy professor would find

a way to pretty much dissect anything . But another thing that crept into his mind was whose soul was he attempting to dissect? A worried look came

to his face as he taught Medusa. He then went in to find Stien sitting on his computer chair adjusting the screw on his head and staring into a computer

screen. Stein asked "Do you need something Kid?" while he was still adjusting his screw. Kid just asked about how the soul dissection went but Stien

said that not too well but that he had other souls to experiment on and get it right next time with an evil smirk on his face. Kid Stien said "I know you

aren't just here to say hi, so what do you need?" Kid was surprised and said "You're right I just wanted to ask you about Medusa." What about her?

Stein said. Well do you know if she's still alive? Well last time is saw her she possessed a little girl's body but that's about it. I taught kishin hunter

killed her tough. Well do you know if it's possible for her to still be alive, Kid asked. Well it's impossible for her for her to have a body or get one but it's

possible that her soul is floating around somewhere, probably in the place where she was killed. Thanks Kid said and left. There were a lot of things

going through his head as he was walking home but he was just glad that Medusa couldn't take over anyone else's body. Kid just walked home in

silence. When he arrived he found Liz and Patty there waiting for him sitting on the couch with suitcases on the floor. He had forgotten that his father

ordered them to move to one of the academies safe houses. This worried him and went into a state of thinking that was hard to snap out of. Liz

noticed and walked over to him and grabbed him by the waist, Kid was still in his train of thought and didn't notice in till she kissed him. He quickly

snapped out of it and then noticed Liz pressing his lips against hers. He then broke the one sided kiss and said hello and that he was going to go to his

room and start packing. Liz just said she would join him and told Patty that they would meet up with her back at the safe house. Patty left soon after

and Liz and Kid were left in the house alone together in Kid's room.

* * *

Liz laid down on Kid's bed and suggested he lay down next to her. When he did Liz asked him what he found out. Kid was surprised and thought that

she wouldn't know anything about what he went out to do and stayed silent. Liz just said "Kid I know something's bothering you and I also know you

just didn't go out to smell the flowers too, what's on your mind? Yea I just went over to Professor's Steins to ask him about Medusa. So what did he

say? Oh nothing just that she was dead but her soul was probably floating around in the place where she was killed, I also think we should go check

that place out said Kid. Good we should tell the others about this too said Liz. Liz then turned to face Kid and kissed him and told him that everything

would be ok.

* * *

Kid smiled and grabbed her by the waist to bring her closer to him. Liz blushed and sure enough Kid and Liz started making out. After five minutes Liz's

shirt had disappeared and Kid was on top of her still making out as his hands explored her body. Then there was a knock on his door. Kid panicked and

told Liz to turn into her weapon form and hide. She obeyed and turned into weapon mode as Kid tried holding her but the unsymmetrical feeling was

killing him a little on the inside. He was shaking as he was holding on to Liz with two hands now. Liz just told him to relax and hide her with one hand

and open the door with the other. Kid did all he could but just ended up opening the door and pointing the gun over at the person knocking. The

person knocking was Spirit and he was surprised to see Kid only holding a single twin pistol, he started to laugh. Kid was surprised seeing Spirit in his

house and knocking at his door and laughing. He just then remembered his shirt was half unbuttoned; Kid immediately blushed and asked Spirit if he

needed anything. Spirit just said no that he was just checking on their houses and installing motion sensors just in case anyone tried breaking in while

they were gone and making sure everyone had left their house, he then added that he would let them finish and headed to Black Stars house and

install his before. Kid then closed his door and Liz turned back into human mode still not wearing a shirt. That was close Kid said as he made his

attention back to Liz. Kid then looked over at Liz who was only wearing her usual jeans and a bra. Once he noticed this his nose immediately started to

bleed and fell backwards. Liz giggled as she made her way to help him up. Kid then commented that Liz looked just perfect and that her body was so

symmetrical and he couldn't resist. Liz took this as a compliment as Kid grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed. Liz was as red as a tomato.

Kid just chuckled and asked her if she was ok and confortable. To Kids surprise Liz was really shy and didn't say too much which made Kid nervous and

only get to second base, to not make Liz uncomfortable. After ten minutes of making out Kid suggested they stop and get going to make sure the gang

wouldn't worry and so that Spirit wouldn't get any bad ideas to tell his father. He handed her his hand to help her up and handed her her shirt back

too. Liz smiled warmly at him and thanked him and put her shirt back on. She then went over to his closet and put on one of his casual blazers he

would usually always wear. Kid just looked at her with an eye brow raised. She just said "Hey Maka's doing it why can't I". Kid just smiled at her and

grabbed their suitcases and left their house.

* * *

It took them twenty minutes to get to the safe house and they both noticed it was on the rich outskirts of Death City. It was huge almost as big as the

academy they thought. It was also surrounded by a golden 8 foot fence and on the entrance gate had a silver symbol of Lord Death's mask. It was

amazing and he couldn't believe that it was only for them and the gang. When the gates opened they went inside to find the surprise that Blair was

also going to stay there as a supervisor, they looked at each other and laughed. But just then Maka interrupted them and said that there was also

going to be security which was going to rotate between Spirit, Stien, Nygus, Justin law, Marie and Azusa Yumi just in case. They sighed and asked

where their room was. But Maka just said they were just going to separate the girls on one side and the guys on the other for tonight before they

have everything set up. They agreed and separated to their respected sides of the house. Soul took Kid and went into what looked like a giant

entertainment room where Black Star was already playing some video games and Liz on the other side of the house with Maka talking to her about

having a girl's night in.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9 Maka's New Challenge?

**Disclaimer I Do Not own SOUL EATER (**please rate**)**

* * *

**Maka's New Challenge?**

* * *

For most of the night the guys played video games in till they got bored and went to sleep. The girls on the other hand had been talking for hours and had gone to bed at one in the morning.

* * *

The next morning the guys woke up to seeing all the girls in the living room singing and dancing to "Everything Has Changed". The guys just looked at

each other and started laughing at the spectacle they were seeing. When the girls finally decided to pay attention to them they turned the music down

and told the guys that they were hungry and to hurry up. The guys immediately shat up and were speechless, but the girls stood their ground. Then

Professor Stien and Spirit came in out of nowhere with Spirit carrying bags of Chinese food. Stien then said that they would eat and get started

planning for their mission. The mood changed to serious and they all went down to the kitchen to eat. After they were finished eating Maka took the

lead and handed Kid a layout of where everyone's room was and with whom they were going to room with. Kid and Soul looked it over and noticed that

Blair and Patty were together and Tsubaki and Black Star, the Kid and Liz and finally Soul and Maka. There were no objections. Maka then added that

every room had two beds, one desk and a full bathroom. She then went on to telling everyone to get ready because they were all going down to

Medusa's cave were she was destroyed. They all agreed and went down to check out their rooms and prepare themselves. Maka ran down to their

room immediately so no one would see how pale and sick she looked. Soul then worriedly went to their room too to see Maka in the bathroom throwing

up, he immediately went to the bathroom to help her up. Then he asked Maka are you alright? She nodded her head yes and stood up with Souls help

then flushed the toilet. Soul then laid her down on the bed and stared at her worriedly but she just said that the thought of Medusa and her awful

dream make her feel sick but that she was better now. She then got up put her usual combat clothes on and handed Soul and new leather jacket. Soul

noticed that it was heavier and that it had some protecting patting. He just said alright and gave Maka a kiss on her forehead and thanked her. Then

Maka pulled out new boots for herself from under the bed and put them on. She and Soul then made their way out to the living room to wait for

everyone but Maka decided to make a quick stop to the bathroom to grab a few first aid kits and bring emergency supplies and water just in case.

Everyone was already ready and then Kid suggested they take one of the academies vehicles out. They agreed and choose two cars. They took two

jeeps out and prepared them with camping tents sleeping bags, emergency equipment, and food just in case. Then they got in the vehicles and left but

Maka and Soul decided to go on their motorcycle instead first to check out the scene in case there were any traps or anything. When they arrived

everything seemed normal from the outside so they went in. When they went in they found Free, Eruka Frog and five little Mizune. Immediately Soul

changed into his scythe mode and Maka caught him. Maka then said she didn't want to fight and just wanted to search the cave for any sign of

Medusa's soul. Eureka said "I'm sorry but we can't let you do that". Maka was shocked at the hostility of them and saw that the five little Mizune

transformed into the big one getting ready to fight. Soul told her to get ready. The Mizune immediately made a quick dash to cut Maka's side but was

soon blocked by the scythe. Then Maka turned Soul to her side trapping Mizune between her Scythe and her body and started punching her. Suddenly

a surprise attack then came from behind her and she was forced to jump away before getting sliced. Free then joined the battle and things got more

hectic. Maka was in a tight spot and Free just kept trying to slash her in half while Mizune kept doing quick body attacks. Maka was managing to dodge

every attack so far in till she let her guard down for a millisecond and her left shoulder was pierced by something. She then quickly took a step back

and regained her focus. Soul was freaking out and kept telling Maka to keep her head in the game. Then She quickly made a dash for Mizune and

managed to cut her arm off. Mizune got pissed and went for Maka with all the ferocity she had but she wasn't quick enough and got her remaining arm

cut but she managed to cut at Maka's injured shoulder once more. Maka gave a quick sound of pain as her arm was losing strength and grip of Soul but

she couldn't let her guard down and once again charged for Mizune and this time sliced her in half, her red soul floating as her body started

disappearing. Maka had defeated one of her three opponents. Eruka watching the fight from the side line screamed when she saw this and told Free to

retreat but before he did so he did one more attack and this time managed to injure both Maka and Soul and then ran off. Soul yelled Maka's name,

then quickly changed back into his human form and helped his meister say standing. There was a huge gash in her left shoulder with blood pouring out

and Soul had a minor cut on his forearm. He was quickly panicking and took his shirt off and tied it to cover Maka's wound. Maka was quickly loosing

blood and with that consciousness. She could feel Soul carrying her and taking her outside the cave and trying to get her to stay awake. Soul then

started yelling at someone but she then fell asleep.

* * *

Soul was yelling at Kid and Black Star yelling "Where the hell were you guys?" but Soul wasn't paying much attention to their response so they didn't

answer. Soul then quickly told Black Star to ride his bike back to the academy and get a medical team ready for their arrival. Black Star agreed and left

on Soul's motorcycle immediately but not before he said he would get it done because he was the fastest. Soul then took Maka to the Jeep that had

Tsubaki in it and placed her down on the seat as He got in the driver's seat and started driving as fast as he could. Tsubaki quickly went and checked

the medical supplies and got bandages. Then she took Maka's jacket off then her shirt. Suddenly she noticed that there was gash that was two inches

deep in her shoulder and had another one going down her back but not as deep. She got worried and told Soul to drive faster as she did her best to

cover all her wounds. She then got a needle out of a pack and quickly inverted it on Maka's arm and pressed. Maka then awoke and gave a huge

screamed of pain. Soul got furious that Tsubaki made Maka scream and told her to be more gentle. Maka was half conscious and she could see her

friend Tsubaki there tying bandages against her wounds and putting pressure on them, Maka gave a quick thank you and said "I love you Soul Evans"

and then fell asleep again. Soul was furious and in his head he had not only killed but tortured the fuckers who did this to them.

* * *

After twenty minutes of driving they had finally arrived at Death City and were driving through the streets to the hospital. Maka had been

unconsciousness for almost twenty minutes and Tsubaki was fearing the worst because the bleeding wouldn't stop even when she had applied

pressure and wrapped it up with bandages. Maka looked dead but Tsubaki wasn't giving up on her and kept trying to stop the bleeding but her pulse

was very weak. After five minutes of driving through the city they arrived at the hospital with an urgent care team there already waiting for them.

Tsubaki and Soul quickly got Maka out of the Jeep and into a rolling bed as the medical team took over. Soul was also asked to check in to get his

forearm checked out. Tsubaki accompanied Soul because Maka was quickly taken into intensive care. Soul then noticed that Kid, Liz and Patty were

nowhere to be found and called them. Kid was checking out the cave and directing a team of special meister and weapons to secure the area when he

came across a fresh pre-kishin soul. Kids pocket rang and it was Soul. Kid told Soul that they were going to check out the area and that he had left his

reward there too. The witch soul Soul taught. Then he thanked Kid and hung up. Soul didn't even notice that the nurses had given him a sedative and

an IV line to get him to calm down. Black Star then came rushing in to see his best friend Soul with an arm bandaged that had a fresh blood stains. He

was surprised and asked Soul just how many enemies were in there. Soul said three, witch Eruka Frog, witch Mizune and Free. We just went in and

found them there and they suddenly just attacked us even though Maka said she didn't want to fight them. At first we were just fighting Mizune but

then Free came in and started ramming us with attacks and then Maka let her guard down for some reason and Mizune cut her shoulder but we killed

her. Then Free attacked us once more and we both got hit pretty badly then they left and that's when you guys finally showed up. But besides were

the hell were you guys Soul asked. Black Star felt bad for being late and not getting to fight but said that Kids Jeep got a flat tire on the way there and

it took them a while to fix it. Soul then yawned and next thing he knew he was unconsciousness too. The nurse had come up and injected something

into Souls IV line again and then told Tsubaki and Black Star to go to the waiting room.

* * *

In the waiting room Tsubaki and Black Star found Spirit there crying and doing weird movements to give Maka a good vive. Spirit then asked them what

happened and they told him the story. Spirit was really worried for his Maka and then said he was going to kill the stupid octopus haired Soul for not

protecting her but Tsubaki interrupted and said that he was pretty banged up too. Spirit just staid quiet. Black Star then suggested they get that get

the "security" they were supposed to have back at the mansion here and Spirit went outside to make the arrangement.

* * *

Inside the intensive care unit was Maka fighting for her life in surgery, getting her shoulder stitched back together and closing two arteries that had

been cut open during the battle. When two nurses came out they told Spirit, Tsubaki and Black Star that they were doing all they could but there was

no certainty to if she was going to survive or not. Spirit was devastated and both Tsubaki and Spirit started crying but Black Star assured them she was

going to be fine.

* * *

**To Be Continued **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater

* * *

Three Days' Time?

* * *

Three days had past and Soul and Maka were still in a comatose state. The doctors had told the gang that Souls injuries had been more severe then

what they seemed and that he had a broken arm and several broken ribs but also a really severe head concussion that caused his brain to internally

bleed. He also told everyone that it was even a miracle for him to have had carried Maka out of the cave and drove her to the hospital, in that state any

normal person would of just collapsed and died. In Maka's case she received two major wounds, one was the cut of her shoulder that was amazingly

deep and the gash that ran threw her back to her torso, but she also received two broken ribs and internal bleeding from trauma she had taken in her

abdomen and a couple bruises. Everyone was really worried and Black Star promised he would get revenge on Free and the stupid frog witch. Black

Star then started trying to track them but there were no leads and Kid wasn't helping too much because he had fallen into a state of depression and

misery because he kept blaming himself for what happened to Soul and Maka. Black Star and Tsubaki tried comforting him and telling him to get his act

together so they could get their revenge for their injured friends. This helped Kid a little bit and Liz helped him with the rest but then there was Patty

who was naive and didn't recognize their friends' situations yet, so every day she would make Maka a giraffe and set it in her hospital room.

* * *

Two week had past and there was still no new progress to their friends healing. So they decided to make sure their beds were set right next to each

other in the same room because they knew that that was how they would want it to be. Everyone at the Academy came in and brought them both

present during these two weeks and gave Spirit their condolences. They also always asked to see if there was any hope of change to their condition

but there wasn't.

* * *

The third week came and there was still no change until Wednesday were Soul sat up and screamed Maka's name but that was all he did and his brain

was still unresponsive. The next day Black Star and Tsubaki heard of this they went down to the hospital to check on Soul and Maka. Black Star

remembered that last time he was injured he jumped on his bed and shaked him until he woke up and was debating with himself weather he should

try it again. He decided on yes and when he got to the hospital room did so and suddenly when he jumped on his bed and started shaking him a punch

came in and hit him right in the face. It was Soul! He had awakened from his coma and had even punched him in the face. Tsubaki then quickly ran out

of the room and told a nurse and they quickly rushed back in. To their surprise when they came back Soul was sitting up and talking to Black Star. Soul

then asked Black Star where Maka was and he pointed to a curtain that divided the room in half. Soul then got up and walked over to see his partner in

a coma. Soul was destroyed when he saw Maka in her bed with a machine in her mouth keeping her breathing and felt as if his very life was being

sucked away and collapsed on the floor. The nurse and Black Star quickly picked him up and placed him back on the bed but before Soul went to sleep

again he asked to be set closer to his lover. The nurse agreed and said that it couldn't hurt. Then said that it would be better if they leave so they

could rest. Black Star felt accomplished and they both left. That same night at midnight Soul awoke once more and looked over next to him to see Maka

again. He then held her hand and managed to press a button calling for a nurse. Momentarily a nurse showed up and Soul told the nurse to take the

tube out of her mouth. The nurse was shocked at this demand and said that it would kill her but Soul then asked her to get Maka's father. She agreed

to do this and left to go call for him. After twenty minutes Spirit arrived and went into their room to have Soul demand Spirit to order the nurse to take

the breathing tube out. Spirit was shocked and asked Soul to as why but Soul just said trust me. Next thing he knew the nurses were taking the

breathing tube out and immediately Maka's breathing stopped and Soul told them to quickly get out of the room. Spirit declined and said he was going

to stay in the room and Soul just told him that he might not like what he was about to see but he took the chance and stayed. Soul then just shrugged

his shoulders said oh well and kissed Maka in the mouth in front of her father. Spirit by instinct got pissed but decided to let him kiss her then kill him.

Then Maka gave a soft moan and said 'just five more minutes Soul, go away I don't want to go to school today". Soul then went on to shake her

uninjured shoulder , and Maka gave a small moan of pain and said that she was in pain and thought that they had just had sex again and told Soul

that he was to rough this time and to be more gentle next time. Spirit had his mouth open and couldn't believe what he just heard come out of his little

girl's mouth. Soul then told Maka that he didn't know what she was talking about to hide this from Spirit and told Maka to open her eyes. She finally

opened them and found herself in a dark hospital room. Then she quickly remembered the fight and was surprised seeing her father there. Wow she

taught "was it really that serious", she then asked Soul how long they were out for and he said three weeks and then told her that they had both

been in a coma since the fight to today. Maka was shocked she felt like it had been a day or so but three weeks she couldn't believe. Then she felt a

sharp pain and looked over to see her left shoulder wrapped in bandages going through her shoulders to her lower torso. Soul got worried and asked

her if she was ok but she just said it was a small scratch. Soul chuckled as he remembered the huge gash pouring out blood that awful day and

thought that Maka was really tough. Maka understood what it meant and quickly caught on to what he was thinking and then said that he was pretty

banged up himself and poked his side, Soul then let out a huge scream of pain and said "Ay Maka don't do that it hurts". Spirit was watching this and

then turned the lights on in the room to get a better view and more ideas on how to murder Soul, but then decided to just call a doctor in and get

these two under control somehow, maybe sedate them again. Spirit left the room to get the doctors but they didn't believe him. They said that it would

be nearly impossible for this to happen but it was happening and Spirit grabbed two doctors and forced them in the room. They found Maka and Soul in

their beds closer together holding hands and talking. The doctors were flabbergasted and quickly went in to check on them, then Soul said that he had

pushed his bed closer to her and asked if this was ok. All the doctors could do was nod their heads and wonder how just a few hours ago Soul was

brain dead and Maka was competently unresponsive and now responsive and moving around and talking. This was truly a mystery to them but they

decided to ignore it and tend to their wounds instead.

* * *

The nurses were about to separate their beds when they both objected and said that it was better for them to stay as close together as possible. The

nurse asked the doctors and they just let it be but warned them both that they were both naked and they had to change their bandages, Maka then

blushed and said that they would just both close their eyes. Spirit felt his face turn red and said he would wait outside the door until they were done.

* * *

The doctors then started and both Soul and Maka were made to sit up with the help of nurses. Then they noticed the doctors weren't lying when they

said they were both naked and Maka was as red as a tomato when there was a female doctor manhandling her and removing her bandages. She then

noticed a blood stain on her bed where her left shoulder was laying and a quick scream of pain escaped her lips. Soul then held Maka's hand tighter

and said that the pain was only temporary. They both looked at each other and saw that they both were in extreme pain then the doctors told them

what their injuries were. Maka was shocked to hear all the damage he had taken and apologized to him. Soul just gave her a quick smile and said that

she had it much worse. Maka then examined herself and noticed that she couldn't move her left arm and her back really hurt. Maka almost started to

cry but the nurse quickly told her that it was only temporary while the insides healed. Soul noticed something wrong with her and asked her but she

just looked down and said that she couldn't move her left arm. Maka's bangs were covering her eyes but Soul noticed she had started to cry. He tried

comforting her but couldn't move much himself and told Maka, "Maka look at me, I didn't even get sliced this time and I still can barely move". She took

a quick glance at him and it was true and she felt a little better. Then as the doctors were still unwrapping Soul's bandages he forced himself to get up

and give Maka a kiss. The doctors complained as he fell back and they were forced to catch him. At this point they were fet up and decided it would be

better if they were asleep and sedated them both. When they fell asleep they were still holding each other's hands and the doctors got finishing

unwrapping their dirty bandages and giving them new ones in peace. Then they covered both of them with one big blanket and let Spirit back in. When

Spirit came back in he found them both sleeping and was glad the flirting or whatever had stopped. Then he decided to bring a chair in from the waiting

room and sit on Maka's side while he held her injured hand and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning around noon Maka and Soul had woken up but not Spirit yet so they decided to whisper to each other as he slept to let him rest.

They just kept poking fun at each other and poking each other's injuries as a game to see who would last the most and to see who would wake up her

father with their pain screams. This started a strange game of pain.

* * *

Maka went first and poked under Soul's ribs. Soul held the pain in and then pressed on a bruise Maka had on her face and she accidentally let out a

squeak. Maka then started getting serious and poked through his bandages and into his ribs. Soul just bit his lips and then poked a bruise she had on

her thighs. She then let out a slightly louder squeak and Spirit moved but didn't wake up but when he moved he pressed his elbows against her ribs

and she screamed, this time waking Spirit. Spirit then just got up and asked her what was wrong and she just said that he had elbowed her injured

side and hurt her. Spirit felt bad and immediately got on his knees and begged her for forgiveness. Soul was watching this and chuckled. Then Spirit got

up and said he would pay for doing this to his precious Maka. Maka then got irritated at her father and told him that without Soul she would be dead

right now and Spirit got silent. Maka then suggested that he call the gang and give them the good news of their recovery. Spirit felt hesitant to leave

his little girl with the white haired octopus but did so anyways. When he left the room Soul then made an effort to get up and look for his clothes but

didn't find anything so he just wrapped his hospital gown around his waist and told Maka that wearing gowns weren't cool at all. Maka then tried

getting up but couldn't and just laid their silently. Soul noticed and as he was making his way to her also noticed a new wound on his head that had

stiches. He looked over it with the mirror on the wall and then asked Maka were it had come from. She said that since his brain had been bleeding they

must have made a small incision to release the pressure and to extract blood. Soul just said alright and that it only made him look cooler so he would

let it slide. Then he continued making his way to Maka to check her injuries out. He was examining her closely and noticed that from her collar bone and

shoulders down was bandaged with a white brace that looked like a shirt and went from her neck to her lower abdomen to keep her from moving her

torso. But everything else looked fine other than that she just had a couple bruises here and there. Soul gently helped her up without touching her

upper body or torso and she finally stood up. Soul then got her gown and put it on her and called for the nurse and doctors to check them out once

more and bring them food. The doctors were really surprised and went to Maka's injured shoulder and put it in a sling and then left and said that the

nurses would soon come with food. Soul then suddenly got an evil grin on his face and asked Maka if she was hungry. She of course said yes and Soul

then grabbed the phone, called Black Star and told him to bring him clothes and to put Tsubaki on the line to tell her to bring Maka clothes, he told them

to bring discrete jackets that would cover up their injuries so they could sneak out of the hospital. Black Star and Tsubaki didn't ask why they just

brought the clothes. They got changed and then finally asked Black Star and Tsubaki to help them sneak out of the hospital because they were both

hungry and wanted to go to a buffet. Tsubaki wasn't sure about this but they managed to convince her by saying that they hadn't eaten a real meal in

over three weeks and that the hospital wouldn't give them real food. Soul then asked if they still had the jeep and they nodded yes. The plan was set

and ready to execute so they all exited the room together with Black Star and Tsubaki in the front holding hands and behind them Soul and Maka. They

managed to get to the exit and walked out slowly but with every step they took their bones hurt and their energy was quickly being used up. Black

Star noticed and told them to wait there because he was going to bring the jeep over to make it easier for them. The guard quickly noticed something

wrong with these two but as he was walking up to them the jeep arrived to their rescue. They quickly fled the scene and were driven into a new all you

can eat restaurant. Soul grinning with pleasure and helped Maka out and went in. Black Star noticed how protective Soul was over Maka and smiled

and told Tsubaki that they were ridiculous but adorable almost as much as they were. When they went in the waiter looked at the injured couple funny

and gave them a table for ten. Soul then asked Black Star if he could invite Kid, Liz, Patty, Blair and Spirit to their first meal since the accident and he

said yes. Thirty minutes later everyone was there even Spirit. Spirit was mad but it felt good that Maka had invited him so he let it go and besides

everyone seemed really happy and to be having fun. Then his phone rang, it was the hospital security and they said there was someone there looking

for them. Spirit got worried and asked himself who else would be looking for them other than the gang. Spirit told the security guards to not tell them

where they were and to stall as he got a hold on someone to go check it out. Spirit then asked Kid, the twin pistols and Black Star and Tsubaki to come

with him to get new plates. As they were getting more food he told them that there was someone suspicious at the hospital just now looking for Soul

and Maka and that if anything happened they were the first ones to respond and protect the two, then they quietly made themselves walk back with

full plates and Spirit left the table to go to restroom, when he went in he made a few phone calls and soon all the death scythes were at the

restaurant. As they arrived Spirit told them to keep their guard up and invited professor Stien to sit at their table. Stien quickly looked over everything

and something definitely seemed off. After their meal they all suggested that they go to the mansion for safety and that's when Maka realized there

was something wrong. She agreed but said that someone should go check on it and see if it had not been compromised yet and then asked professor

Stien if he felt that strange presence too. He said he did and quickly told all the meister to stay alert and safe guard Maka and Soul. Zid then escorted

the gang to the back to get into Kid's SUV. Then told them to drive out of Death city a bit but first grab the other two jeeps and bring medical supplies,

camping equipment and food. Kid quickly drived out but as he was heard an explosion. A fight broke out as they were leaving and Tsubaki changed into

her weapon form. Maka taught to as why someone would be after then, Kid told her hidden witch covenants. He explained that since they had killed

the Mizunes that were part of a covenant they had now declared war against them. Maka was worried that she and Soul were in no condition to fight

but Kid and Black Star assured them that they would protect them.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11 Fight

**Disclaimer I Do Not own Soul Eater**

Fight

Kid then told Black Star to get ready for anything as he drove them away. Kid finally stopped at an unknown warehouse that was located somewhere in Death City. He got out and took the twin pistols with him and came back from inside the warehouse two minutes later. Kid said that it was clear and that they would switch cars then motioned everyone to get out and go inside so they could prepare their new vehicles. Soul was helping Maka out when he asked Tsubaki to help him bring her out safely. Black Star complained and said that he would just simply carry her, to go faster but Soul said that if he touched Maka he would kill him. Black Star just backed out of it and quickly went in and prepared the jeep and the truck they were going to take out. Kid and Black Star then equipped both cars with everything. As they were about to get in Maka passed out and Soul and Tsubaki decided it was better if she rode with Kid, Liz and Patty in the back seat of the jeep but they would strap her in first. Maka's injuries were more severe than the gang thought and they could not expect her or Soul to fight too much dew to their injuries so Soul would drive the truck with Black Star and Tsubaki so that every car had a form of security. Liz could simply shot her sister Patty at the enemy and Black Star could cut them in half with the enchanted weapon.

As they were driving out of Death city they noticed that it was in chaos. There was smoke coming from the location where the restaurant was and a few minor explosions.

At the restaurant the death scythes were fighting an ambush of twelve witches and about thirty pre-kishins. Stien was ecstatic because he was getting new souls to use as test subjects, so he took out as many pre-kishins and a witch out before he left to catch up with the gang. The death scythes were merely focusing on the witches because some DWMA students noticed the commotion and joined in the fight.

On the other side of Death city was the gang driving through the city like maniacs, driving through every stop light. Then suddenly there was a thump and one of the vehicles had been hit. Soul got pissed off and stopped the truck to find a witch on her broom throwing some sort of bombs at them. He then go out and told the witch to leave them alone but she just kept throwing bombs. Black Star said he would take care of it but Soul said he could do it faster and turned his arm into a scythe and motioned Black Star to help propel him up. Soul ran straight to Black Star and Black Star grabbed his foot and threw him up. Soul was in midair when he made a cold clean cut and sliced her in half, his eyes filled with hate. One of his arms was still in a cast and looked like it had started bleeding again dew to the pressure Soul had put on it. He then motioned them to get back in the truck. Black Star complained again and asked Soul why he didn't let him kill it and he said that he would take too long showing off his mighty skills and brag too much afterwards. He grinned then tried to catch up with Kid.

When they caught on with Kid he was also about to fight a pre-kishin but decided it would be easier to just run over it because it was too damn unsymmetrical and he didn't have time for this. Soul was hot on Kids trail and noticed when he ran it over and chuckled. Black Star then quickly got out grabbed the little red soul and got back in the truck as quickly as he got out.

After five minutes of driving through the city there was a dark silhouette walking towards Kids car, as Kid drove towards it at full speed it jumped and landed on the sealing of the jeep. Then an object pierced the back side of the roof. Kid told Patty to take Liz and shot the enemy from the window. They were right about to when they noticed a stitched lab coat that belonged to Professor Stien. He was standing on the roof looking like a super hero with Spirit in his hand as his lab coat was moving through the wind. Then there was a sudden hit on his vehicle from the side and Kid almost lost control. There were several animal looking things ramming against Kids car. Stein got mad and with one slash from his weapon they were all dead but then something bigger was making its way towards them. It was big and moving fast so Stien got of the car and tried blocking the beast but was being pushed back by the huge force coming from it. Stien smiled as he swung spirit into the things stomach but as it was being cut another attack came from above. Stien was forced to dodge but finished the beast off. The new opponent was a strange new witch. It was wearing all black, had a sleek body, fast and had quick reflexes. It was almost too quick for Stien because it landed two kicks on him, he then stepped back and started adjusting his screw, he noticed this thing was strange and wasn't even using magic yet. Stien then quickly dashed for it and hit it with Soul Menace, then used Soul Thread Sutures to tie its feet down and ran straight to it to cut its head off. The thing tried moving but was tied down by the sutures and forced itself to move its feet to make a quick escape. The witch's feet were bleeding and missing the bottom part of the foot but it finally made a move for Stien by grabbing some dirt from the floor and throwing it at him. The dirt then quickly turned into hundreds of sharp little needles and Stien had barely any time to dodge as the little needle points rushed past him. Then once more threw some at Stien, Stien was quickly dodging every attack until one hit his hand and it quickly lost the sense of touch and let go of Spirit. Poison he taught and grabbed on to his weapon Spirit with the other hand but the surprising thing he noticed was that it didn't feel like it was spreading. The witch laughed and said paralysis. Stien got serious and made a combo move on the thing by quickly slashing from the left, throwing in a punch and as it fell down using his direct soul menace and tread sutures to tie it to the ground. The witch tried escaping but Stien got another direct hit on its chest before it could. Stien asked what it wanted with the two other meister and it said revenge and that their covenant wouldn't rest until they got it. The witch then added that they would torture the stupid little blond brat and its pet for killing five of their witches. Spirit didn't even let her finish her sentence when he struck his arm threw her face. He was pissed and swore that he would destroy each and every one of those stupid bastards and ate the witch's soul.

Back at the restaurant the death Scythes were down to three witches and had defeated all the pre-kishins. Justin Law had gotten some information out of a witch before killing it saying that their whole covenant was here looking for the blond meister and its weapon to destroy them. He also found out that their covenant was fairly small, so that was a good thing. It only had about 50 members and they had already destroyed about forty of them.

After the death Scythes finished the remaining three off, the restaurant had turned into a pile of rubble and the streets had crater holes but no one was severely injured just a few cuts and scratches and probably some bruises on the next day. The fight there had ended.

Kid on the other hand had lead the group into the dessert and were making their way to a cave he knew about nearby. When they arrived they got Maka out of the car placed a sleeping bag on the make shift gurney and placed her on it. Tsubaki noticed that she had started getting a fever and got the medical supplies out but before she could three witches appeared. Soul quickly ran to Maka and Kid and Black Star prepared their weapons to fight. One of the witches put up some sort of fog and everything was hard to see. Then a bomb went off and Kid and Black Star quickly dodged it. Next Kid shot the twin pistols and Black Star noticed that every time he shot there was a pink light that came from the shot. Black Star then told him to shoot forward as he used the light to figure out the location of the enemy. When he found one he quickly used speed star, jumped behind it and before it could look used Tsubaki's enchanted sword mode to cut its head off. Kid was then quickly occupied when he heard blade sounds coming from Maka's direction and ran straight for them. Liz and Patty were nervous and told Kid to hurry and not let his guard down. When he got close enough he found Soul passed out with a wound on his chest bleeding and Crona fighting against a witch. He was then attacked from the third witch and quickly got close to it and blew its head off but Crona was struggling fighting the final witch and had injuries of his own. Black Star then came in running out of nowhere and pierced threw the witch as she was about to attack.

Kid then took the two cars and used them to block the entrance. Tsubaki and Liz then grabbed the medical supplies they packed and started trying to stop the bleeding coming from Soul's chest. After ten minutes of struggling to do so they managed it and went over to check on Crona and everyone else for injuries. The only other person who was injured was Crona who had dried black blood on his clothes and a somewhat deep cut in his arm. Tsubaki was about to cover the wounds and disinfect them when Ragnora came out yelling and freaking out saying that they had better and more important thing to worry about like Free. He said that Free had gone crazy after Eruka Frog was killed by the covenant after hearing of the Mizune incident and that he was hunting them down to kill the blond meister and her weapon for causing this and they would somehow need to find a way to take his magic eye out and debilitate him since they couldn't kill him because he was immortal. After Kid got the details he said they would move Maka and Soul to the corner just in case another fight broke out so they wouldn't get in the way and set up two tents because they were going to camp out here for the night. Everyone nodded and got right to work first setting up the tents in the far back corner and getting Maka and Soul in one. Then by starting a small fire and preparing some food for later on.

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

12 Crano ?

Nightfall came and everything was silent once again in Death city, They had won and everyone was helping out by moving the debris from the fight and scouting all of Death city for more kishins. Stein's hand had recovered and the paralysis had subsided so he got together with Spirit, Nigus and Zid to go look for the group of Kid's but all they really knew was that they were out in the dessert somewhere and that they needed to find them before something bad happened. They quickly jumped in a car and left the city to go look for them.

In the cave were the gang was going to spend the night all was quite. Maka was still sleeping and Soul and Crona were looking over her watching her sleep. Soul started talking to Crona about his so called "mission" Maka told him a little about but Crona just said that it was out of his control but he would tell him. They were in the tent and no one could hear from the outside when Crona told Soul that before Medusa died she had created a sort of clone with specific instructions but that the clone was not a witch and was kind of like him but slightly crazier and insane. The thing Medusa called Crano was supposed to be another demon weapon like Crona but was incomplete and had no mind of its own, it was controlled by the specific directions left for it and when its job was complete would die. Soul was astonished and asked Crona what its objective was. Crona said that it was to inject Maka with more black blood to see if it would activate the black blood that already existed inside of her and to make sure that Soul would give into madness. Crona added that this was supposed to be her final revenge to get back at Stien and the blond meister for killing her and that Crano would be activated if she was killed.

Soul was worried and asked Crona if that was how he got his wounds. Crona nodded and said that it was pretty tough and trying to cut it was like trying to cut threw water, you simply can't do it by using simple technics and that they would probably need Maka's technic of Kishin hunter and Stein's sutures to immobilize it. Soul then asked if he could tell the other so they could prepare themselves for this Crano. Crona nodded yes and they both exited the tent.

Everyone was outside the tents eating now except for Maka. Crona then explained why he had left. Soul then told them that Crona's clone Crano was a mindless zombie who was there to inject Maka with black blood and turn him into a Kishin. Now Kid and everyone not only had to worry about witches hunting Maka and Soul down but also this other crazy clone thing that was on incomplete copy of Crona who was also crazy strong but everyone promised to protect Maka and Soul even Crona because they all owed something to them and this was their best way to repay them and protect their close friends. Soul then suggested they go to sleep and he would take the first watch with Crona. Tsubaki and Liz kissed their boys good night and went to Maka's tent to sleep there and the guys went in the other. When the girls got into the tent they found Maka talking in her sleep about Spirit being a stupid pervert who was almost as bad as Excalibur and they laughed for the first time that night. This small thing had cheered them up and made them believe even more that they wouldn't let anything happen to this small fragile little meister because they were all so close to one another with their friendship. Everyone fell asleep soon after except Crona and Soul who were keeping first watch. Soul then was examining his chest and broken arm and decided he would rebadge them and do the same to Cronas. He went to the little corner where the tents and all their supplies were and grabbed the first aid bag and walked back to Crona. As he was undressing his arm would he found that it had opened and Crona would have to help him sow it back together somehow. Crona swallowed and his hand was shaking holding a needle towards Souls open wound but somehow managed to do it without messing up too much but kept saying he didn't know how to deal with it. Soul then took some hydrogen peroxide washed his wound and then wrapped it with fresh clean bandages. Then he moved on to check on his chest, when he took off the wrappings that Tsubaki and Liz had put on him, he noticed that it was still pretty fresh and touched it. He cursed as the pain ran up his chest to his brain and then washed it over with hydrogen peroxide and white bubbles fizzed out, It looked infected but he just dried it and wrapped it up with clean bandages. Then it was Crona's turn, Soul ripped both of Crona's sleeves off and looked at a fresh scar. Soul then asked him what happened to the cut and he said that black blood speeds up the healing proses. That's why Soul's injuries always healed quicker than anyone else's because he already had a high amount of black blood running threw his veins. Soul then got an idea and asked him what would happen if Maka's blood turned slightly darker. He said that it might cause Maka to lose her mind to madness or her body could reject it and destroy itself from the inside out or could just speed up her healing proses and her blood would permanently turn black like Souls. Crona then told Soul that when Medusa was still a nurse for the DWMA she gave Maka black blood enhancing drugs but not to get any ideas because it was dangerous and it could hurt or even kill her and Crona said he would kill Soul if he even tried it. Soul then quickly got the idea out of his head and asked Crona what exactly his relationship with Maka was. Crona looked down and said "Well hum she's like my older sister, always looking out for me and trying to protect me and stuff but I'm not sure if she told you yet that we could feel each other's emotions, so in a way we are bonded and we can make each other see what one of us is seeing and even ask each other for advise even if we are miles away". Soul didn't know about the last part and his mouth was open as he thought "just how much did Maka show him?" But Crona told him that what they saw from each other was extremely confidential and was not to be discussed with anyone under no circumstances Soul was relieved and told Crona about that day that Maka was trying to seduce him because she was trying to distract herself from thinking about Crona's "mission", Crona apologized but said that if he ever made Maka do anything she wouldn't like to do that he would know and would hunt Soul down to the ends of the earth to kill him. Soul chuckled and said alright and was taking a liking to Crona, he was glad that Maka could count on another guy too to protect her and care for her. By this time it was morning and nothing to exciting other than their little strange conversation had gone down. Crona yawned and said that this whole situation was really complicated and didn't know how to deal with it.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys I just need to say that I'm losing inspiration because I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not so please rate and tell me what I should

improve on. This is also going to be a slow chapter and the name of the chapter has nothing to do with it too enjoy. Thank You and Sorry for the

inconvenience.

Disclaimer I Do Not Own Soul Eater

* * *

Fish Kittens?

* * *

I don't know how to deal with this, It's just too much. There's no escape and I don't know what to do. It's as if I was in that little dark room again with

Medusa and the little one. I thought I learned how to deal with the little one better but it was all a lie. I don't know how to do anything; all I can do is

mess up and create more problems. I should just disappear for the safety of others besides the world doesn't need me. No one can take all this pain

and misery out of my heart. I Don't Know How To Deal With This, someone anyone please help.

* * *

Crona wake up, wake up man. Crona woke up from a small nap he had taken after accidently falling asleep during first watch with Soul. He was startled

and shaking a little as Soul was trying to completely wake him up from the two hour nap he had taken.

* * *

When he finally snapped out of his horribly realistic dream and looked up, Soul was with Maka talking and holding hands. Maka kissed Soul then turned

all her attention for Crona who was still shaking a little. She extended her uninjured arm to his and he got up and they walked deeper in the cave so

they could have a talk.

* * *

Maka stared into Crona's eyes worriedly but Crona wouldn't make any eye contact with her. Maka tough to herself "Did I do something wrong?, Did

Soul tell him something or? What?" Then she saw the dream and Crona and Soul's conversation last night. She smiled warmly at him and took his

hands then said " Crona it's alright I promise you that none of us will ever abandon you or do anything to hurt you, we are your friends and without

you I would be dead right now but not just me Professor Stien, Miss Marie and Soul too. You are a good person and a great friend, always remember

we will always be here for you and you can count on us anytime." Maka then hugged him and said everything was going to be alright. This made Crona

feel better and he hugged her back. Then they made their way back to where everyone was. When they got back everyone had already gotten up and

were preparing food to eat but as they were getting closer Maka and Crona collapsed and then Soul. Everyone rushed over to Maka first because her

shoulder bandages were soaking in blood and her back too. They couldn't let her lose any more blood. Liz then noticed she was turning paler and had

a high fever too. They had to quickly take her to down to a hospital or she would soon die but why had Crona and Soul passed out too at the same

time? Kid then told everyone to pack up the medical kits and emergency supplies back because they were going back to Death city. In no time

everything was packed up and they had thrown Soul and Crona in the very back of the jeep and Maka safely in the back seat of the jeep again with

Tsubaki taking care of her again. This time they were only going to take one car.

* * *

Death City was several hours away and Maka, Soul and Crona were still passed out. Maka's conditions was getting worse so Tsubaki decided that she

would take her bandages off and try to check what was wrong with the wound. She took her jacket off then her shirt and bra then and finally the

bandages. Black Star was kneeling on the floor of the jeep next to her trying to help Tsubaki but ended up just blushing and looking anywhere but at

Maka, So he decided it would be better for him to move to the roof of the car and have Liz help her instead. Her shoulder wound had reopened and

was bleeding profoundly and her back was too. Fire. We will have to either close the wounds with stitches or by using fire taught Tsubaki but the

stitching kit was nowhere to be found so they had to use fire. Tsubaki then turned Maka on her back and asked Black Star to grab on to her weapon

form and to use Liz or Patty's to heat up her blade, then when she was hot enough to press her blade against Maka's wound to close it and stop the

bleeding. Black Star was nervous as he pressed the burning hot blade against Maka's wound to hear a sizzling sound. Pain ran through Maka's mind

but she was still unconscious. Her soul was in the once dry ocean where she first found the real Crona, with Soul and Crona's soul there too. They

were already together talking as she was walking down to them. When she arrived the waves of the ocean became more intense and they could feel

that all of their souls were one, combined in a way. Maka thought it was pretty strange but ignored it. I Guess everything has changed she said. Soul

and Crona agreed and asked why they were here, then Maka fell on her knees and screamed. The pain she said, where did it come from? And then

asked Soul and Crona to check for something on her back. As they were checking a huge burned mark started to appear little by little that must have

been made to her body. Maka was on the sand suffering when Crona and Soul decided to take her to the water to help relieve the pain. The cold water

felt nice and good against the burn and it was cooling her body down. Maka gave a soft moan of pleasure as she was being laid down on the water.

Soul took his shirt off and joined her and Crona just dipped his feet in it. In the real world Maka's temperature was going down and her back wound

had been closed by using a very painful procedure. Now all Tsubaki needed to worry about was her shoulder but the bleeding there was being mostly

stopped by Black Star applying pressure with his massive hand grip.

* * *

Back in Crona's mind were Soul and Maka, talking about the little issue they had at hand, Crano. Soul and Crona then started talking about possible

scenarios but Maka interrupted by saying that IF she was going to survive. Crona and Soul stared at her and asked her what she was talking about.

She said that she was semi-conscious and could see that everyone was trying to keep her alive back in reality and that they had all passed out when

they entered Crona's mind/soul. Soul chuckled and said that she was way harder to kill then this and besides she was in good hands that wouldn't let

her die. Well I guess said Maka but Crona just stayed silent. He remembered that he promised himself that he would never let anything kill her because

she was the one who rescued him and his first friend. Maka then smiled took both their hands and they were back to reality again.

* * *

Look sis Soul woke up said Patty pointing over at the woozy Soul, who had crazy messed up hair. Then Black Star blushed. Soul sat up to find Maka on

her back only wearing her underwear while Black Star was holding her shoulder and Tsubaki putting on new bandages on her back while turning her

over. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO TO MY GIRLFRIEND? Soul shouted. Then Tsubaki explained that they were forced to burn Maka's back injury

closed because it had started bleeding too much and she was quickly loosing blood. Soul thanked her but said still it didn't excuse why she was almost

completely naked and Black Star looking at her like that. Black Star and Soul quickly changed places so Tsubaki could finish turning her over to her front

and wrapping the bandages. Soul then kissed his now fragile little meister, took his shirt off and covered her with it then asked everyone what he had

missed. Black Star said that he didn't miss much but he, Maka and Crona had passed out at the same time and that was pretty strange but he also

missed on how the Great Black Star heroically saved Maka's life using fire. Soul shrugged and thanked him for helping Maka while he was out and asked

where they were headed. Kid replied from the driver's seat saying they were going back to Death City to get Maka to a real doctor before she bleeds

out and dies. Well then hurry up Kid and drive faster yelled back Soul irritated. Soul then once again went down to Maka to give her a kiss and reassure

her sleeping self that she was going to be fine. As Soul leaned down to kiss her she kissed him back then opened here yes. She then asked if she could

sit up because she had severe pain in her back for some reason. She still didn't know. But before Soul let her sit up he told her to put his shirt on. Maka

looked down at herself and saw that she wasn't wearing anything other than her plain white undies and her face turned Red. She decided that she

wasn't even going to ask so she just put Soul's t-shirt on and used a bloody towel she had to cover her lower body. To Liz and Tsubaki's surprise she

was pretty alert but it must have been the drug they injected into her arm for the pain because she was jittery and a bit shaky too but Soul was

helping her stay calm by holding the little meister in his arms. When she got confortable she had wrapped her legs on Soul's waist and dug her face

into his chest holding him tightly. Soul's broken ribs and waist were in pain but all he wanted to do was make his injured meister happy even if it meant

pain. She then fell asleep twenty minutes later and didn't notice that his waist was bleeding for the wound the witch gave him. But everyone just

looked over at them and smiled seeing his act of kindness.

* * *

**To Be Continued …**


	14. Chapter 14 Hott

Disclaimer I Don't Own Anything especially the great anime known as SOUL EATER

Well for this chapter I have been feeling like writing something warm and this is the outcome so enjoy.

* * *

**A Steamy Night in the Hospital?**

* * *

It took them about three hours to get to Death City and they had found Steins team searching for them in the dessert, but it was worth it. Nigus then

suggested and took them to a special private hospital where they would be the only patients there and would be pretty safe and secure for them

there. When Spirit finally got a good look at his little girl he nearly exploded, when he saw her only wearing her undergarments while Soul was holding

her like a small child. He was so furious that when they got to the hospital that he told everyone to wait there and motioned Soul to carry Maka in first

to get her properly changed into clothing, and he also yelled saying that if ANY ONE EVEN LOOKED AT HER for a millisecond he would kill them. His teeth

were grinding like crazy as he gave everyone the death stare while walking in to the hospital with Soul.

* * *

Maka was back in a hospital room looking much better and wearing clothes again which relieved Spirit but she was still unconscious. Everyone else was

being checked out by the nurses in the lobby. Crona's arm only had a scar but was sprained, and everyone else just had a little bit of heat exhaustion

and dehydration so the nurse said they would all say the night for observations. In Soul's case he needed to get his wounds disinfected, stitched, then

bandaged again but he refused to get out of Maka's room and the doctor was forced to do it there. The doc then called in a nurse and told her to bring

two more beds in because Soul and Crona refused to leave her side and they both needed treatment.

* * *

The girls had been sent to a special room for them and the guys in the room across from them. Everyone was now only wearing night gown and robes.

Patty then ignored the nurse's instructions of staying in the room and resting and went out to the lobby to check things out. She found a nice nurse

who gave her some crayons and paper to draw on and let her sit with her behind the counter. Patty was really enjoying herself when Crona came out

to join her. He was wearing a gown that was way too big for him and a robe. Patty started talking and saying that it was a little awkward with

everyone because they were all dating their partners and she was the only one who didn't have someone. But Crona said he wasn't either so he knew

what she felt. And with that a conversation between them broke out. They talked for hours about giraffes and about their struggles in life. When Patty

finally heard the whole story about Crona's life she hugged him and said that it would get better for them. Crona was surprised at this show of

affection and tried hugging her back but apologizing and saying he didn't know how to deal with a hug coming from a pretty girl. Patty blushed and

asked him to help her color in a giraffe.

* * *

Back in the girls room Liz was getting ready to switch rooms with Black Star. When she was done drawing up the courage to change rooms she

knocked on the door and then came in. Black Star was doing single handed pushups and talking to Kid about something when Liz interrupted them and

asked Black Star if he wanted to change rooms with her, so he could room with Tsubaki. Black Star said alright but before he left put something in her

hand and laughed. When Liz went to check what was in her hand she immediately blushed and her face turned cherry red. It was a condom. Liz had

her back to Kid still facing the door and quickly dug the thing into her robe pocket. Kid was curious and asked her what Black Star had given her but she

said "Oh nothing he just high fived me, you know how weird Black Star can get". Her voice was quivering and had a nervous ring to it. Then she turned

to face him, her face was still red and he just chuckled, then motioned her to lay next to him. Kid asked "Can you please tell me what Black Star gave

you; I know he gave you something." Well Kid it's really embarrassing and you really don't need to know right know, said Liz. "Well I'll get it out of you

one way or another, you know that Liz." Said Kid with a smirk on his face. He then moved in closer to her and kissed her. Liz blushed and pulled away a

little, she was nervous that the object in her pocket would accidently fall and Kid would get bad ideas about the type of girl she was. Kid noticed that

she was really nervous for some reason and just pulled her in to cuddle with her. Liz was becoming more comfortable and she turned to face him, she

had forgotten what she had in her pocket. Kid noticed that her strange behavior was going away and decided to gable it and stole a kiss from her. Liz

returned the kiss and things were quickly heating up but before anything would happen he decided to lock the door, for "safety" reasons. Kid then

made his way back to Liz and laid down next to her facing her. Liz made the first move by closing her eyes and bringing her lips to his. Kid returned the

kiss as he slowly was making his way to be on top of her. The kissing had become more intense and Kids robe had come off and his gown was soon

too. Liz was still wearing hers but Kid was taking it off when the condom slipped out. Liz blushed profoundly as Kid grabbed it and laughed. Was this

what Black Star gave you? He asked as he took a closer look at it. Liz was as Red as you can get but Kid was cool about it and just threw it on the

counter them made his full attention come back to Liz. "Let's see where were we" he said as he started to take her robe and gown off then his own.

Liz was still pretty red and this wasn't helping bringing it down. Then Kid asked "Are you ok with this? I don't want to push you to do anything you don

t want to alright." Liz nodded and said "Well Kid this is my first time going this far with a guy and I'm just a little nervous but I've made up my mind

about this, Maka and Soul have showed us that when you love someone you will do anything for that person and I don't want to wait for us to be in a

situation like their to bring us together, I want to be like them now and that included becoming one with you." Liz was staring into Kids eyes lovingly as

he stayed silent taking what she just said in. He made up his mind but during his long moment of silent thinking Liz had started to silently cry because

she thought Kid had changed his mind. She was proven wrong when his hand gently touched her face and wiped a tear away. He then went in for a

kiss and whispered in her ear that he was thinking the same thing. Kid was still on top of her but supporting his body with his arms. Liz then made the

first move by taking his gown off and pushing hers down to where you could see her breast but that was all, the rest Kid would have to take off her.

Kid got a nose bleed but it subsided quickly and he got started. First Kid rested his body on hers and started kissing her fiercely; he wouldn't let her lips

get a moment of rest. Liz was now more relaxed and his soft warm touches made her feel like it was a dream. He then quickly got off her to only rip off

the gown she was wearing. When he went back their bodies were making direct contact which sent chills down both of their spines. The body heat

coming from Kid made Liz's back arch and bring him in closer, so she could get a good feel of him too. His shoulders were sturdier then they looked and

he had a modest six pack that Liz fell in love with from the moment she saw it. It brought a smile to her face as she held on to his neck while he kissed

her. Then Kids hands moved from her face, gently stroking their way down her collar bone and chest to her waist. He liked feeling her soft body against

his and his hands didn't mind either, they liked feeling her stomach and soft waist. Kid then broke their kissing and asked her if she was ready, She

confidently nodded yes and he went on to grab the condom Black Star had given her and putting it on. They both blushed when Liz got her first good

look at Kids unmentionables, it was long and the width was just perfect for her too, not too thick and not too skinny either just right. When Liz finished

staring she found Kid curiously watching her for a reaction. She smiled lovingly and told him he could get started, she was ready. Liz brazed herself and

closed her eyes, then Kid kissed her and moved his head down to her stomach. He wanted to get a good feel of it because he just loved it and couldn't

get enough. Liz was surprised when she felt Kid's lips kissing her abdomen and making their way up her body. A soft moan escaped her mouth as his

lips got to her collar bone and started gently sucking and nibbling on it. Kid noticed her back was arched and he decided it was time and that she was

ready. Kid made his lips come to hers once more, then whispered in her ear that he was about to go in. He couldn't hold it in any longer and lined up to

her entrance then held both her hands and sort of pinned them to her side intertwined with his. He went down to kiss her as he slowly pushed it in

her. She gave a small scream of pain as the barrier that branded her as a virgin was being broken by Kid's … But Kid didn't stop until it was fully in and

then rested it there so she could get used to it. Liz had a tear coming from her eyes and Kid released her from his grip so he could remove it. He

reassured her that it was going to be alright and the pain would go away soon and he wouldn't start in till she said it was ok to. Liz smiled and

thanked him for being understanding, then grabbed his waist and brought him closer to her and said she was ready. Kid was still inside of her so he

was pulling out then back in slowly but quickly gaining speed and momentum. The pain had now subsided and her eyes widened as she felt this new

sensation run threw her body and into his. It was like the butterfly feeling she got when she saw him shirtless but more intense and she could feel him

inside of her with every thrust he gave in her abdomen. It felt so good, so tight, so passionate they both thought as they were reaching their climaxes

at the same time. Liz dug her nails onto his back and pierced the skin. They released moans of pleasure simultaneously then Kid collapsed on top of

her, so he wrapped his arms on her waist then apologized and said that he couldn't move right even if he tried. Liz smiled and said it was fine, she

liked the feeling of having him hold her like that. After a few minutes he was able to stand and got up to discard of the used condom then made his way

back to his lover. She was staring into the sealing of the room thinking if she had indeed made the right choice by letting him do this to her, of course

she did this was a no brainer for her but what about Kid? Was this his first time too? When Kid got back in the small bed with her they were facing each

other and Liz shyly asked him. Kid was surprised from this question and said yes that she was his first too and they smiled at each other warmly. The

room was quickly turning cold and they got closer to each other and wrapped themselves in blankets before falling asleep. Liz fell asleep first but

before she did gave him a kiss goodnight and mumbled that she loved him in her sleep. Kid smiled and noticed as his weapon fell asleep with a hint of

pink in her face while he was holding her then fell asleep too soon after. With a smile on their faces.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

I forgot to mention that the last chapter was going to have multiple parts. That is all enjoy.

**Disclaimer I Do Not Own Soul Eater**

**Chapter 14 second half **

Back in the room across from Kids was Tsubaki and Black Star cuddling and sleeping together. They had spent the whole night talking about their friend's situations and hoping that when they burned the wound closed they didn't damage anything important. But inside Black Star's mind the sizzling noise kept going through his head even in his dreams. Meat would never be the same for him after this.

In the Lobby Crona and Patty were still coloring and talking to each other. It was about a little later than midnight and they were both getting sleepy. "I think we should go to bed" said Patty and Crona agreed but she didn't know where she would sleep because the room she was put in was now occupied. Crona then suggested they ask the nurse if she could get a new room. The nurse agreed and led both of them to a room in the back of the hallway. Crona only wanted to drop her off there but she asked him to stay with her for a while because it was dark and she wasn't used to being alone. Now that she taught about it she had always been with her sister Liz but since Liz and Kid started dating she had had to spend more time by herself because they would always go do thing together. This thought made her feel sad and a tear ran down her face. Crona noticed and asked her what was wrong. She inhaled and said that ever since Liz and Kid started dating they had been leaving her behind and alone, she also added that she was starting to feel abandoned and like no one really cared about her. This reminded Crona of himself a little but he didn't know how to deal with it so he asked Soul for help using the newly formed connection they had established, he wouldn't dare ask Maka about this. Soul was freaked out when he once again appeared in that ocean beach. Crona apologized for this and asked him what he should do. Soul said that he should try to comfort her and then left without saying anything else but this was his job to learn. Crona snapped out of his little conversation with Soul and tried to comfort her. She was sitting on the bed crying and Crona made his way to her and sat next to her. He said that it was the same with him, that the first person to really care about him was Maka but she had her own life and couldn't stay every single second with him. Patty turned her head to face him and then hugged him. She was happy someone else understood what it felt like and had tried to comfort her. Crona was just sitting there motionless not knowing what to do with a confused but blushing expression on his face. He really didn't understand what just happened but accepted the hug. Then Patty released him and kissed him on the cheek and thanked him. Crona was RED, he had never had anyone else kiss his cheek other than Maka and didn't know what to do. He backed of the bed and suggested she try to get some rest. Patty was blushing just a little and agreed but with the condition that he stay with her and sleep on the little couch that was next to the wall. Crona shyly agreed and turned the lights out then went to lie down on the little blue couch. After about thirty minutes they had both fallen asleep and a nurse came by to check on them. The room door was opened and she saw the little Thompson sister sleeping and Crona on the couch sleeping too. She smiled, covered them both with a few more blankets and left but closed the door.

Back in Crona's mind he had called Maka in and showed her what just happened. Maka was so proud of him for cheering Patty up. Crona then looked down at the ground, held his arm and his face blushed a little when he confessed to her that he had a small crush for the little Thompson sister. Maka was ecstatic and jumping around excitedly. When she stopped she told him that they should both go back and rest because tomorrow was going to be a big day for him. Crona didn't really understand what she meant but agreed and they left and went back to bed.

Ok so if this is confusing you here's the load down: When Soul, Maka and Crona passed out at the same time in the cave it was because Maka and Crona agreed to go into his soul/mind once more to have a private talk and then Soul was accidently dragged in too because he was so close to Maka. This caused all three of their souls to merge into one and a bond was created with Soul and Crona but not as deep as Crona had with Maka. So therefore Soul can summon Crona and vice versa if they ever feel like contacting each other for any reason and so can Maka and Soul. When this happens they can escape reality for hours to talk and it will only feel like a millisecond in the real world.

Ps: if something is confusing you don't bother to ask, thank you.


	16. Chapter 16 Soon

**Disclaimer I Do Not Own Soul Eater. **_Please Rate_

SOON

* * *

The next morning came, the sun was up and everything was great for everyone. But before the nurses got a chance to check on everyone Liz and Black

Star changed rooms again and when they finally checked on them the girls were all giggly and bubbly talking to each other. But the girls wondered

where Patty was, they hadn't seen here since she left the room to check the hospital out. After the nurses finished checking their vitals they decided to

go out and look for her. They were still in their gowns so they securely fastened their robes and went out to the lobby to start the search for the

missing little Thompson sister. They had checked right about everywhere when they decided to check in Maka's hallway. Their hallway was slightly more

secluded from everything and was right next to the intensive care unit and the surgery room. It was a little creepy because the hallway was a little

dark and people had probably died in the surgery and intensive care room too. There were about six rooms in that hallway and they had to check on

each and every one if they were going to find the little Thompson sister location.

* * *

Liz was hiding behind Tsubaki when they first went into the hallway. Liz had always been a little scaredy cat when it came to these types of things so

Tsubaki took the lead. They came to the first room door, it was slightly opened and they peaked in. Maka and Soul were there still sleeping on separate

hospital beds but holding each other's hands with IV lines on their arms. Both of them were where half naked only wearing special cloths to hide their

private parts and some transparent white sheets that didn't cover too much either. Liz and Tsubaki looked at each other, blushed then quietly backed

away from the room slowly. "Wow that was a close one, I hope they're not too banged up" Liz said. "Yea but let's try to be more careful next time"

Tsubaki added. Then they went to check on the other rooms but this time they knocked before they went in to check on them. Every room was empty

and extremely dark which didn't help their situation but there was only the last room in the corner left so they slowly made their way to it. The door

was closed so they decided that it would be empty, so they just went in to check it out. First they turned on the lights and found a surprise. The little

Thompson sister was half asleep on a hospital bed blocking the light from her eyes with one of her hand, moaning and complaining to turn the light off

and Crona was on the little couch now sitting up all startled. He was looking up at the two weapons but they were analyzing the situation they had on

their hands. "Hey Patty did you do something with Crona?" Liz asked terrified at the thought with her voice cracking as she spoke. "What do you mean

Sis?" Patty asked making direct eye contact with her sister. Tsubaki was slowly and quietly sneaking out of the room but also motioned Crona to go

with her. The tension in the room was visible and Tsubaki and Crona had to make a quick escape to not make this interrogation even more

uncomfortable for everyone. Tsubaki quietly closed the door in front of her and motioned Crona to sit on the floor next to her in the hallway for a little

talk of their own.

* * *

So Crona how did you sleep? Tsubaki asked. Um well I almost fell of the couch but I slept ok but I really don't know how to deal with this, did I do

something wrong? He was shaking and holding on to his legs rocking back and forth. NO no don't worry you've done nothing wrong, were just having a

normal conversation here. She replied and patted him on the head and smiled at him warmly. He felt a little better but the questioning still went on for

him. So Crona may I ask you how your injury is doing, she asked. He looked down at the cast on his arm and said that it was probably just a bruise

now but it was a little sore. Tsubaki nodded then moved on to another more serious question but she was asking it with a sweet voice to not scare him

off. So Crona what were you doing last night with Patty? Uh um well we were just talking and then we got tired and a nurse sent us here to the room

to sleep but I stayed with her because she asked me to not leave her alone then we fell asleep, he answered but not making any eye contact with her.

Ok but just a random question you guys didn't kiss or touch or anything last night right? She asked patiently waiting for a response. Um well um she

started to cry but I tried cheering her up and she kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug but that was all and I really didn't know how to deal with

it, I still don't can you help me Tsubaki? he responded pleadingly. She was surprised and thought to herself that he was so shy and innocent that there

was no way anything happened between them and left this subject alone but Liz was still in the room with Patty so she made small talk with him until

Liz was done with Patty.

* * *

Patty look at me again and tell me everything you did last night after you left our room ok. Liz demanded to know this from her smaller sister. Well sis I

just went to the lobby and a nice nurse gave me some crayons and paper to color but she also let me sit behind the counter with her. Then Crona came

out and we talked about giraffes and stuff but we got tired and you guys were in the room busy and I didn't want to disturb you so I asked a nurse

and she sent us here and then we fell asleep, he slept on the couch. Patty replied sitting on the bed looking at the floor. Patty please tell me you guys

didn't do anything inappropriate, Liz asked. I'm not sure what you mean sis, she replied. Well let's see how can I put this, gosh I never saw myself

giving my little sister the sex talk she thought to herself. Well when a guy and a girl like each other very much they kiss and start to spend a lot of time

together then they start to hug each other a lot and kiss but with their tongues but they also hold hands and are very nice to each other and love each

other, then after some time when they are both ready they have sex, but when you have sex you have to use protection or the girl might end up

pregnant and that is no good when you are as young as you and me are right now, so there are condoms and birth control to prevent it but now back

to sex, sex is when a guy and a girl get naked then the guy puts his reproductive organ inside the girls, oh who am I kidding when a guy puts his penis

in a girls vagina but when you do this for the first time it's painful for the girl so they need to tell the guy and that is pretty much the basics. Is there

something else you would like to know Patty? Liz added, her face was red and she was embarrassed that she had just had had the sex talk with her

little sister. Patty was shocked at everything her big sister had just told her and she started to cry. Liz I'm so sorry but I'm pregnant, she was sobbing,

yes- yesterday I kissed Crona on the cheek and we hugged I think twice. Liz was both surprised and shocked at her little sisters innocence and hugged

her to try to get her to stop crying and then explained that she wasn't preggers. They both came out of the room two hours later after trying to explain

everything to her little sister and found Tsubaki and Crona sitting on the floor in the hallway waiting for them. "Oh hey guys we were waiting for you,

the nurse came by and said that breakfast was ready and that we would all need to go with them later on today for some blood test and physical

studies, just to make sure that we are ok." Tsubaki said. Then Tsubaki and Crona got up and walked with the Thompson sisters down to the lobby.

Tsubaki and Liz were in front talking about what just had happened in the room and behind them was Crona and Patty silently walking together. Their

silence was broken when they meet up with everyone in the lobby waiting for them. Then they all ate breakfast and they were all once again broken up

by gender. The nurses explained that they would spend all day today doing strength, blood and every type of test they didn't mention by name today,

just to make sure there was nothing wrong. This somehow reminded everyone of Professor Stein and surely he had something to do with this too.

Everyone then left with their own groups to their respected side of the hospital and the test began but Liz then broke the news to everyone that she

had had the sex talk with Patty, all the girls just blushed even the nurses with them but Maka assured Patty that they would have a girls day and talk

about everything like if it was a sleepover.

* * *

They were in the middle of doing blood test when a conversation broke out, when a nurse came Maka to check her injuries and a couple personal

questions. Maka blushed a little when the nurse asked her if she was sexually active, she had no other choice then to answer truthfully and nodded

her head yes. The nurse then went by and asked everyone the same question and everyone was except for Patty. Then the nurse asked her a more

embarrassing question, if she was a virgin. Patty looked over at her sister with confusion not really understanding the question and Liz answered for

her yes. "How old are you sweaty" the nurse asked because she really couldn't tell from her appearance. I'm sixteen Patty answered shyly. Hey Patty

you and Crona are the youngest of the group did you know that, Maka said. Patty blushed and looked at the floor then asked everyone how old they

were. Tsubaki went first and said that she was 18 and Black Star was 17 then Liz saying that she and Kid were both 19 and finally Maka saying that

her and Soul were both 17 also. Then before they could properly start talking they were moved to a different room for a different test but that didn't

stop them from talking about the subject that Liz and Patty discussed before and then their little incident came out and Maka was the first one to jump

out and find out every detail so Patty retold the story for like the fourth time that day. Maka then asked her if she liked him. Patty was blushing madly

and the thingy on her finger was showing that her heart beat was rising so even if she lied they would know it was a lie so she nodded her head

slightly giving them all a yes. Maka nearly jumped of the bed were the nurse was examining her and the nurse accidently held on to her by the injured

shoulders so she wouldn't fall off but she felt the pain and screamed. In less than five minutes Soul and Crona were at their room door knocking and

asking if Maka was ok. She assured them that everything was fine and they left. "See Patty this is what we mean when we tell you that when two

people love each other very much, they check on each other constantly and if they even hear a whimper of pain come from their lovers mouth they will

do whatever it takes to came to them and make them feel better" Liz said. All the girls smiled warmly and agreed with what she said. "Anyways Maka

why did you get so excited when Patty said this?" Liz asked. "Well I happen to know that Crona does too and since both of them are so innocent and

cute I thought they would look lovely as a couple and it made me feel all warm inside, knowing that the person I consider as my little brother would be

happy with another person who also liked him." Maka replied. Patty got a little excited and asked her more about this. She said that he had confessed

to her that he had a crush on the little Thompson sister. Patty blushed and asked her sister if they could sleep in the same rooms again because this

way everyone was happy. Liz signed then agreed but said that she would be constantly checking on them and to leave the door open but that since

Maka's room was not too far away that she would also be checking on them just in case they got any funny ideas. Patty thanked them both.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	17. Chapter 17 Its coming

Disclaimer I Do Not Own Soul Eater

* * *

The Day Has Come

* * *

"Crano the day has come" said a voice in its head. "Yes mother I will track them down today". "How Many Times Have I Told You Not To Call Me That"

the voice yelled back. "I'm sorry master but I promise that your will shall be accomplished.

* * *

The skinny kid said. He looked about 17 years old and was about 5'5 with jet black hair, even darker than his existence and with such a pale

complexion and skin color that it resembled that of a vampire. Its arms had markings that resembled Medusas, with snake figures and what seemed

like black vector arrows on each wrist. It also wore strange dark clothing that could hide his complexion if he needed to but also resembled Medusas.

He was somewhere inside a dark cave, chewing on a lizard. His very essence gave off a madness wavelength and everywhere he went tragedy struck.

He brought death to wherever he went.

* * *

All he knew was how to kill and that was fine. He was only alive for the sole purpose of destroying the blond meister and it's pet. He had spent months

learning to use the black blood as a weapon and injecting it into people but he had finally mastered it. It was well worth it even if it resulted that he

was now being hunt down by the meisters of that region. To him they were just more test subjects and pray he would be able to eat. He loved the

taste of unfinished black blood on peoples flesh. He had no regard for anything or anyone. It was like a robot only programed to do certain things and

like them only knew what was given to him on the day he was created. So he ate whatever he killed and now was his time to get started.

* * *

He finished off the lizard then got up to start his search. The instructions were set, to master injecting black blood into people then to go to Death City

and infect the meister known as Maka Albarn. Then to its pet Soul Eater Evans to make sure he went mad after the madness consumed his meister, so

he too would be consumed by it. Then if he was still alive to destroy the death weapon known as Marie. This was his purpose and he was so close to

reaching the objective. The dessert was the only thing dividing him from destiny but the heat would weaken him, so he was going to wait until nightfall

to get started.

* * *

When the moon arose it was time. The darkness. The Darkness, it feeds me. In the dark is when my kind go out to feast, to destroy, to terrorize, to

enjoy. An evil smile came to his face as a drop of black blood slipped down his pale lips. His weapon was unlike Crona's; he didn't have a sword like

Ragnorack. He could just simply cut himself anywhere in his body then solidify the blood and use that as his weapon but he mostly would always cut

the side of his wrist and shape the blood into something sharp and long to destroy them.

He was about half way to Death city when he got hungry and decided to shoot lizards with the black blood then eat them. The head was the best. He

would bite their heads off and with the crunching sound he was entertained again. This was the way Medusa made him.

It was about midnight when he arrived, the city was dark and no one was out. He decided to go to their apartment, they would surely be there.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	18. Chapter 18 Dark Times

**Disclaimer I Do Not Own SOUL EATER.**

Here's a little info on the next few chapters, DARK Times are Upon US. I had completed four more chapters but had them on my phone and on Sunday

the 21 a terrible day, it fell and broke, my dear Galaxy S4 is out and this makes me terribly sad and angry with myself therefore most of everything from

now on will be dark and sad until I get a new one. Also about the four chapter that were completed, they too were in my precious little Galaxy and I will

have to start on them again but it will be dark and someone's probably going to have to die too, just like my poor little Galaxy did. My precious I love

you and I dedicate this chapter to you. In memory of my dear beloved Galaxy S4, may you forgive me for dropping you. I'm sorry. This is my madness!

**FOOL!**

* * *

**DARKNESS**

* * *

It was a dark and quite night in Death City, the moon was anxious as if waiting for something. But all was quiet. Crano broke through the door of the

little apartment and immediately alarms went off. He was not very amused and started to look for the source of that terrible noise but ended up

destroying everything he touched. "Where's that god damn noise coming from" he thought to himself. This would surely be a dead giveaway and if

there was anyone in this apartment they would surely be getting ready for a fight. Crano smiled and made his way deeper inside to complete his main

objective. The first room he checked was the bathroom but there was no one in there, next was the meisters room and finally the weapons room. They

were all empty each. Every single room was fuckin empty Why? Had they been sent to do a mission somewhere or something? Maybe if I destroy the

place I will draw someone's attention and they will return to protect their pretty little home or I can get some information on where they are, he

thought to himself.

* * *

Suddenly alarms went off, the sirens screeched threw all of Death City and immediately a code yellow was issued. There should have been no reason

for those alarms to have gone off but they did and something was in that apartment looking for them. Spirit let go, It's here, get Nigus and Zid. We

might also need backup so have Miss Marie and if Justin is available too nearby. "Yea on my way Stein" responded Spirit. "Hey Spirit are you forgetting

something?" a goofy voice said. "Did you forget that I have assigned you as my weapon and Miss Marie is Stein's?" Sorry Spirit but I can't let you go,

now more than ever I need you by my side to protect the city." "BB But Sir we are talking about my daughter here" Spirit responded. "I know but I can

reassure you that nothing's going to happen it's probably just a cat that broke in or some free loaders, anyways let Stein and Marie check it out but

just in case send Nigus and Zid to the hospital and alert the kids." "Yes Sir" Hey and Spirit quite calling me sir, I've never felt so old in my life before.

Sorry Lord Death, Spirits replied looking a little discouraged.

* * *

To Crano there should have been no alarms and it should have been a quick and easy enough job. But no, everything was going different then from

what Medusa had planned and it was all Crona's fault. He should have died on the day he fought Crano but no. Crano was sure he had fatally injured

him but he had still not died, how could this have happened. There was no way that that little weakling should have survived, yet he did.

* * *

The teams were sent out, Miss Marie and Stein went to go check on the little apartment and Zid and Nigus to alert the kids and prepare for anything. It

was about one in the morning when the gang was alerted. Everyone was tired from a long day of being pocked by needles for blood and physical test

but they must prepare NOW! Something was once again after the blond meister and its weapon.

* * *

So they got dressed with "normal" clothing that the hospital provided them and sent off to the lobby to wait for further instructions. Maka and Soul

were still in no shape to fight, so their friends bowed to protect them with their life's. Something bad was defiantly going to happen tonight, you could

feel it in the air and the expression of the moon also supported this.

* * *

On the other side of town Stein and Marie where looking through the young weapon and meisters apartment. They had just arrived and where in the

living room when they heard strange loud sounds coming from the meisters room and the alarms destroyed on the floor, not to mention that the

apartment no longer had a door. "Marie transform for me please" asked Stein. He then quietly made his way to the room and peaked in, he spotted a

dark figure. "No it can't be its clothes look just like Medusas, bu but she's dead this can't be" he taught to himself. He felt the madness starting to reach

his thoughts again and an evil smile came to his face. He could feel that if he didn't snap out of the madness now it would soon be impossible to. "Stein

are you alright, I can feel your wavelength becoming unusually unstable and dark" Marie said worriedly. His expression went away as he tried to retain

control of his head but said he was fine just a bad idea.

* * *

Crano could feel someone outside the room he was searching but decided to let them make the first move just in case it was the target. He quietly

sliced both his wrist then the person outside the room spoke. "What are you doing here?" Stein questioned as he carefully made his way into the room.

A voice that sounded way too similar if not identical to Crona answered. Miss Marie quickly changed her form back to human and got close to him to hug

him. Without a moment's notice before she fully wrapped her arms around it, he stabbed her in the stomach and fully penetrated her from two different

sides. "Marie no get out of there" Stein yelled but she was already on the floor with blood spieling out of her wound like a waterfall. Then before it

could strike a final blow Stein got in the way and blocked it then quickly grabbed her and retreated the wounded Marie to the couch in the living room

and covered her using his lab coat. The thing was about to exit the apartment from the window when Stien caught it by the wrist and threw it back into

the small room. He was furious and the madness was quickly making its way to his mind again but he had to worry about destroying this thing first.

"Who are you?" Stein demanded. "The master called me Crano but I need to know where the people who live here are." It answered. You sure are

confident for a dead man Stein responded. Crano stayed silent until it made a move for Steins head with its dark blood blades. Stein quickly dodged

and got a direct hit on him with soul menace. Crano coughed out some black blood from the blow but laughed, took off some of the clothing he was

wearing and made visible the markings in his arms, wrist and waist then made several more cuts on his body to really get started. Was he a son of

Medusas? Stein questioned himself for answers but in her profile he had memorized there was no mention of anyone else blood related then Crona. He

quickly snapped out of it and concentrated on the fight again. The room was now their battle field and only one person was going to get out alive. That is if Stein can survive the madness.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	19. Chapter 19 Death

Disclaimer I Own Nothing especially the awesome anime of SOUL EATER

AN/ Hey guys finally got done with this chapter and it's going to alternate between Steins point of view and 3rd person omniscient. Enjoy but please rate!

Death

Everywhere he went Tragedy struck and for a good reason and tonight was going to be no different. Miss Marie was injured and Stein was fighting this

thing without a weapon. It was going to be tough defeating it but he had no choice, he needed to defeat it for the safety of others and to punish it for

hurting Marie. The battlefield hadn't changed yet, it was still in the meisters apartment but by now half the walls had been destroyed and the roof was

completely gone. It seemed like they were at a stalemate and neither side was getting tired or retreading but the madness was slowly overpowering

Stein. Would the madness force him to destroy his opponent or to destroy everything and anything like it? There was no point in wondering, last time

he gave into the madness Marie was the only thing that brought him back but she might not be alive by then and get to do the same this time, so he

had to persevere and do this without it no matter how bad it was overwhelming him.

* * *

Marie was bleeding out on the couch and I was fighting this thing that called itself Crano. It was resistant and could take a full on hit of my soul menace

directly in its chest without even being pushed back or crippled for a bit and as for my sutures they were no use either. It seemed that the only thing

that could damage it was a weapon but Marie was unconscious and would be no help in her physically injured state but an attack that did seem to slow

it down was when I hit it with soul menace in the head. When I did that the hardened black blood he was using as a weapon turned back to its liquid

state and was forced to use more to create a new one. Let me just adjust my screw so I can find a better strategy to kill this thing before it kills me and

everyone else. I see, if I hit it with the sutures and constrict it onto the floor by the head, neck and spine I might be able to immobilize it then strike a

fatal blow and end this battle. OR MAYBE I CAN LET IT LIVE TO DISECT IT. No I mustn't give into the madness now or Marie will be lost and I can't let

that happen. Concentrate Stein, this was the thing that killed 3 other meisters and weapons, you have to be careful. The thing then made a dash for

his head but used it as a distraction to target his chest. Crano barely missed but gave Stein a nice slash in his left arm. Shit I'm hit, what is this I can't

move, is it trying to inject me with black blood? My hole left side is paralyzed or something. I must do something to end this Now.

* * *

I'll charge for it and strike all I got into the back of his head, that will surely kill him. Stein then quickly sprinted to it and with his right hand got a direct

hit on Crano's head. Crano was knocked back and half of his face was destroyed, one of his eyes was pushed completely into his skull and his skull was

half destroyed. Amazingly enough he could still move and was responsive for the most part and as a last minute resort to not die tried giving of another

madness wavelength so he could make a quick getaway. It worked and Stein dropped to the floor trying to resist the madness and finish Crano off but

Crano escaped. His black blood dripping from his face and onto the floor but he was healing simultaneously.

* * *

Stein gave up on trying to chase it down and instead went down to where Marie was, still hazy from the madness. This night kind of reminded him of a

bad nightmare and he was starting to not be able to tell weather if this was real or not. It might have been from the madness trying to take over or

from blood lose and almost being injected by black blood but either way he couldn't tell. When he got to Marie he saw the blood but checked her pulse

anyways. There was a weak pulse but he was losing grip on reality. Stein then took his hand and tried to stop the bleeding but instead of that stuck

his hand inside the wound and made it bleed even more. He was almost completely overpowered by the madness and was running this on his impulse

to dissect everything but when he felt her heart beat inside of her abdomen he quickly snapped out of it and took his hand out of her wound. How

could I have done this to her? He thought but all he had to worry about now was to get her to a hospital because his left side was still pretty numb

and his arm was bleeding. Stein then quickly got to the closest mirror and dialed Lord Death's number. Lord Death was taken back when he saw a

bloody Stein asking for a scouting party to search for the half dead Crano and a medical team for assistance in carrying for Marie. Lord Death quickly

sent out two different teams, one to take the injured Stein and Marie back to the hospital and another to try and track down this thing that injured the

academies best meister and death weapon. Lord Death had specific instructions to take Marie and Stein to the same hospital where the gang was

staying and to have them quickly into the intensive care unit and Marie into surgery as quick as possible before she was lost.

* * *

The gang was still in the lobby waiting for instructions when they heard an ambulance outside, a medical team rushed inside carrying and unconscious

Marie and Stein being helped inside by a paramedic. Crona quickly stud up and followed the doctors to where Miss Marie was being carried until they

stopped him. Crona was about to cry when Maka and Patty rushed over to him to get him up and try to relax him. "No this can't be, this is all my fault

why couldn't I have gotten hurt and not them? They took me in and cared for me but this all happened to them because of me why? Why Maka?" Crona

looked over at the two girls pleadingly with watery eyes. Maka was about to answer him when Patty hugged him and told him that everything was

going to be alright and that all of this was not his fault. Crona hugged her back tightly and started to cry over her shoulder. Zid didn't interrupt their

tender movement but suggested that they all sleep in the same room just in case anything else was to attack today. They agreed and a nurse led

them to a big room that already had beds there. They all laid down, turned off the lights and tried to sleep so they could start the search once again

and end this for good.

* * *

A couple miles away was Crano running back to his hideout in the caves. He decided that it would be better for him to heal back up in a day or two and

then go after the meister and its weapon again but this attack wasn't a total failure because the death weapon known as Marie was probably dead by

now. When he finally arrived at the cave he found someone there waiting for him. The shadow walked over to his casually and asked him for a

partnership because they both had the same goal, of destroying the blond brat and its scythe. Crano had only seen this person once before when he

was being created in his generating chamber. He remembered that Medusa called him Free but that was all he knew of him. "I can help you in your

mission, Medusa informed me about you before she was killed", he spoke to Crano. Crano wasn't really understanding anything at this point because

his brains had been scrambled but without a moment's notice he just collapsed and fell on the floor unconscious. Free chuckled and dragged him over

away from the entrance, they could discuss this tomorrow when he was in a better condition and healed for the most part.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 20 Red

Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater.

AN/ Hey guys may I remind you that reviews are awesome and sometimes serve as inspiration to keep writing. I also just wanted to thank you for reading especially Hatter Quicktype. Thank you and enjoy.

RED

The city was in a code Red. Stein was in intensive care and Marie in surgery. Lord Death had summoned emergency reinforcements from their elite

meister and weapons all over the world to search, track and destroy the enemy. There were teams of meisters and weapons in every corner, searching

the city and making sure there were no hostiles. The hospital they were staying in was also heavily guarded by about twenty different teams, with

snipers on the roof and guards in every entrance.

Lord Death was in complete shock at what happened, the academies best meister was nearly defeated and overtaken by madness and a death

weapon was in the hospital in critical condition. The thing Stein fought must have been tough if he was nearly defeated and injured.

Back in the hospital Stein was in intensive care and Marie was in surgery. Stein was still conscious and the only

thing that went through his head was how he nearly killed Marie. How could he have done this to his weapon? If she didn't survive this surgery it

would truly be his fault but Crona, how would he feel if one of the closest people he had as family would die? Crona would surely be destroyed from the

inside and that would also be his fault. He might as well be charged with murder if Marie didn't survive. Stein passed out.

The next morning when he woke up his arm was in a sling and he was all washed up but he felt something weird with his hand, he

looked down at it and found a surprise. His hand was not skin and flesh anymore it was a metal prosthetic that moved just like a hand that was

attached to his wrist but he couldn't tell how far up he had the prosthetic because it was covered by a cast and sling but he didn't care, all that

mattered to him was Marie and to kill the fucker who took his hand. Stein then got up and started walking around and searching for Marie. He finally

found her in Maka's hallway on the room opposite from hers. He went in and found nurses redressing her wounds but to his surprise she was awake

but highly sedated from the pain medicine. "Stein you're ok, I'm so glad" Marie spoke out weakly. 'Rest Marie save your energy, we can talk tomorrow"

Stein responded. The last thing Marie said before she fell asleep was "Stein be careful, I care about you" then Stein left her room with a question

running threw his mind. How could Marie say this to him after he nearly finished killing her and what did she mean when she said she cared about him?

Did she mean it in the way of how the weapons are supposed to sacrifice their lives for their meisters or in a personal level? Now he kind of understood

when Crona said he didn't know how to deal with something. Zid then interrupted his examination of this and told him to get ready to prep the teams

because they were all going to head out later today to end this.

Now it was time for business, it was time to brief the gang and the other five teams of meisters and their weapons to start a

search to find Crano and destroy him once and for all.

The prepping started, everyone had gathered in a conference room in the hospital to find out the detail and all the information

on the target. Stein then started, he wrote on the Board [ Crano ] then started to talk. "Then mission objective is to kill a demon weapon called Crano,

he's about 5'5 with dark black hair and pale skin. He has already killed three different teams of meisters and their weapons and as of yesterday it is

rumored to works alone. He uses his body as a weapon by cutting himself and creating a weapon by hardening his blood into a sharp blade like

product. Direct hits from soul menace and physical trauma under his neck don't seem to affect him, he has a solid body and can harden his blood to

stop any damage and can regenerate quickly. It also has vector arrows and snake symbols on his body and I think it can also use them as a defensive

technic and gives of a madness wavelength. I highly dough that if any weapon got a chance to cut him it would go deep enough to cause any real

damage. The best thing we can do is either constrict it to the floor and strike a finishing blow but that is unlikely or completely destroying his skull or

cutting its head off. That is all the information I have gathered, now if you don't have any question start getting ready because this thing came from the

depts. of hell and isn't going to go down without a fight, I'll have the exact plan ready before you leave tonight." Everyone left the room except for

Stein and the gang to catch up and make sure he and Marie were fine. "Yo Stein what happened to your hand?" yelled Black Star. MAKA

CHOOOOOOOOP! "Hey Maka what was that for?" the blue haired boy questioned rubbing his head. "Black Star you don't ask that!" The blond replied.

Professor Stein interfered in their argument to say that he was busy and not in the mood for this. Black Star and Maka quite bickering and Kid asked

him what had happened that night but he first took a quick look at the gang first, Maka's injured shoulder was still not very healed and Soul didn't look

in too good of a shape either but Crona also had a cast on his arm and looked very pale. After a minute Stein took a deep breath and answered that

an alarm had been triggered at the blond meisters house and he and Marie went down to check it out, that's when they came across Crano searching

for something. The gang quickly looked at each other but kept listening but all that Stein told them after that was that they had a battle, Marie got

injured and the apartment was completely destroyed but that Marie was in a stable condition right now and that none of her internal organs had been

damaged. Crona was relieved when he heard that they were mostly alright but Stein's new hand was scary and he didn't know how to deal with it but

still kept quiet. The gang was surprised that the thing took his hand and badly injured his arm; the battle must have been intense. Stein then excused

himself to get started on working on a plan to defeat this thing but added that the gang would stay here with him because they would stand no chance

against it in the condition Maka and Soul were in because they wouldn't be able to do a team resonance. They were offended but decided to stay quiet

because he was probably on pain meds because he never behaved this way so they just left to let him cool down. They would now go check on Marie.

Night came and the search and destroy team was once again gathered and given a fighting format that would work best for

their specific abilities and with their fighting styles. Stein also told them that they would have to work together and try to land as many hits on its head

as possible before going in to strike the final blow. Zid was the team leader so he agreed took the coordinates of the possible location in the caves and

left with his team to accomplish their mission.

Back in their hideout Crano and Free had been resting all day so Crano could regain all his strength so they could get started. Crano's

skull looked all better but his brains still needed more time to heal but other than that he was good and in a day or two his mission would be

completed.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!

AN/ Thank you guy, I really appreciate it and Enjoy but before that I must inform you of three traditional Japanese weapons which are a sai, a naginata

and Kusari Fundo, also of a European weapon known as a poleaxe. It would help to goggle them so you can understand it better. Sorry for the

inconvenience but thank you for reading. This chapter is also not for the faint of heart, it's pretty bloody but don't worry some love is coming maybe to

the whole gang and even Stein. Enjoy

* * *

FOOL!

A Guard walked in on Steins study holding a small white creature. "Let Go of Me, DO You Know Who I am , My Legend dates back to the 12th century! I

AM THE HOLLY SWORD EXCALIBUR! The little white creature yelled. "Oh No, Not you again. Steins face turned annoyed at first glance. "Professor Stein I

would appreciate if you told your huge comrade to put me down and apologize Right Now! He demanded. "Guard put him down and get back to your

post" Stein ordered. After the guard put him down he left and Excalibur and Stein started to talk. "Do you need something Excalibur or why are you

here?" Stein questioned. "FOOL I am here to warn you about the demon weapon, My legend dates back to the 12th century! FOOL but the team you

sent out won't be able to defeat it, Would you like to take part in my five hour story telling party? FOOL! "What? Why are you saying this Excalibur?"

Stein questioned "FOOL don't you know that the only weapon strong enough to destroy it is me? You are sending the elites to get killed out there with

that thing! FOOL I would never make such a rookie mistake, I am Excalibur! "Excalibur with all due respect those meister and weapon teams have been

prepped on the target and its fighting style but not only that they have also taken part in the toughest missions and assignments ever, They are

capable enough to accomplish this." Stein defensively responded. "FOOL, fine" and Excalibur left but not before telling him he would never be able to

use Soul Menace with the prosthetic ever again.

* * *

Stein was grinding his teeth but was glad the annoying little white thing left but a maddening idea came to his head. No one really knew what Excalibur

was, not even if he was human or not, so what if he dissected it to find out? He could find out what makes him tick and why his body was so strange

too. Then he snapped out of it, he needed to drag the madness away from him before he did something so he decided to send out a radio message to

Zid and the elites then go check on Marie.

* * *

In the cave Crano was eating lizards and Free was staring at him curiously. Free had never seen anyone just shoot a lizard and eat it raw before so he

was curious to what it tasted like. "Hey kid get me a lizard" Free asked. Crano obeyed because they were now allies on the same mission and handed

him some fresh kill. Free swallowed and said that he was a man after all and bit its body. "It taste like raw lizard, but I think I'll just throw it on the fire

and eat it cooked" he added. Crano didn't reply and kept eating his.

* * *

"Zid pick up, I need you guys to stay in full alert and if you guys can't handle it to retreat, I repeat retreat, don't be heroes." Zid heard the message

and told his team; safety was top priority with destroying the demon weapon. They were almost at their destination so they decided to leave the

vehicle behind so they could have the element of surprise and catch it off-guard. They lined up on the cave walls and Zid motioned them to go in on his

signal. Zid and his weapon Nigus went in and found Free and Crano eating what looked like raw lizards. Zid then motioned the team to go in and they

surrounded the exit so no one would get out. "What the hell is this?" Free questioned but Zid and his team ignored him and went straight in for Crano.

Crano quickly took his clothes of and made his tattoos visible then cut several different parts of his body. "Hey kid this is no time for striping, during a

battle but since they are after you and you are a man, I'll let you handle it. If you need me I'm going to be in the corner taking a nap." Free announced.

Crano nodded his head in agreement, this was going to be easy, he could surely defeat them and they would be a better the meal for him too.

* * *

The fight started, Free was in the corner taking a nap and Crano was surrounded but suddenly a meister who had a two sai as weapons attacked him.

Crano quickly blocked but another meister with a naginata joined from the side, then they were all simultaneously doing attacks but barely setting a

scratch on him but the guy with the Kusari Fundo got his weapon to wrap around Crano's hand tightly. For a normal person the hand would have

completely been cut off but it was different with this thing, only droops of black blood were dripping but it was slowly cutting his hand off. Crano smiled

at him and pulled as hard as he could. The guy was quickly dragged in close to him but before Crano could stab him, the meisters weapon switched to

its human mode to try and protect his partner but they were both killed when Crano extended his blood to reach both their necks and cleanly cut both

their heads off. Blood went on his face and he quickly licked it off. Zid was surprised, the weapon and meister it killed so easily was the top meister and

weapon in a province of Japan and he killed them without even trying, it actually looked like he was enjoying this but he now more than ever had to

focus on killing it. The other three meisters were still doing coordinated team attacks but somehow Crano was dodging each one. The meister from

Europe had a poleaxe as its weapon and has doing quick jabbing attempts to distract it while the other meister with the two sai was doing close

combat with it. Crano had about five blades activated on his wrist, back, and sides but also activated and arranged them as he needed to block

incoming attacks but also to return them. Then the sai guy took a wrong step and his chest was pierced, Crano turned his blade then pulled it back out

but before he could block one of the dead meisters weapons changed into his human form and took the other sai and pushed the blade against

Crano's stomach. It went all the way through. Crano spit out blood and with the black blood as his weapon, stuck it right in its stomach and cut him in

half with the remaining sai still in his stomach after that was done he took the sai out of himself and cut it in half. Crano was now fighting only three

people but the two people with pike like weapons did a simultaneous attack from opposite sides and one got a scratch on his neck. Before the

weapons were pulled away Crano grabbed on to both blades and pulled them to him, then activated a vector arrow. The two meisters got on a head

on collision that looked like they had hit each other's heads with such force that they broke them, there was blood all over their faces, so Crano

finished them off by stabbing threw both of their skulls.

* * *

Zid was the only one left but for the first time he was nervous, no not nervous scared so he decided to throw his weapon as far as he could and buy

her some time to get to the vehicle to warn everyone about their failed mission. Nigus didn't want to leave her meister behind but what else could she

do. Zid was now fighting this thing without a weapon and Crano was getting more aggressive with every second. Crano wanted to eat already so he

backed away and used a vector arrow to throw his enemy straight to him then lifted his arm so his blood would cut him in half. Crano was annoyed he

was really getting hungry but he still needed to chase this weapon down so she wouldn't warn anyone. He ran out of the cave, thankfully she was still

visible so he sprinted for her then when he was close enough used a vector arrow to throw her back to him. Crano then grabbed her by the neck and

pinned her to the floor. "Where's the meister known as Maka Albarn and her Weapon known as Soul Evans located?" he demanded. "I'll never tell you"

Nigus responded and tried getting unpinned. "Then I have no use for you" and Crano stabbed her in the neck and pulled the blade down to her

stomach. She was dead. He then picked her dead body and carried it back to the cave and pilled it on the other bodies but not before he took

someone's arm and started eating it. After the meal he was tired so he laid down for a nap on top of the bodies.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer I do Not own Soul Eater!

AN/ Sorry guys that it took me so long to finish this chapter but I promise that I will now post new chapters every weekend. I dedicate this chapter to the ending of the manga. I hope you enjoy this chapter so please rate and Thanks for reading. Please Rate.

NO!

The madness from the battle stretched threw every direction and it was starting to fill the air. The moon was ecstatic laughing with a drip of blood

* * *

going down its mouth.

Stein had been awaken from his sleep by this wavelength and madness was slowly creeping into his mind. He couldn't tell himself since everything that had happened these past few days did so quickly and was overwhelming him. He was starting to lose it and the evil smirk was once again on his face. Without being aware of what he was doing, he got out of the room and made his way into a dark hallway then into a room.

* * *

She was sleeping, her finger was hocked up to a machine and she had an IV line in the same arm, her face was slightly pale and was only covered by a white sheet. She looked so delicate like a fragile little flower he thought. She had always been so graceful yet interesting to him even when she attempted to marry a toilet but now it was time. He had to do something about her. He had almost lost her once and that was never going to fuckin happen again. The demon weapon Crano and himself were matched and if he was to battle that thing again, he needed to insure to leave something behind.

* * *

Stein made his way across the small hospital room to her bed and started to take the IV line and the cables off her body. Marie finally responded and woke up when he took the IV line off. She looked at him confused but still a little drugged from the pain meds. "Stein I knew you wouldn't leave me alone" she spoke out sweetly and moved one of her hand to his face. Stein was still running on madness but madness of lust and losing his precious weapon. How did he let her get hurt and did she even know how much she really meant to him? He snapped out of it and looked at her face. She had a small sweet smile on her face and was staring into his eyes still confused to as what he was doing. "Marie I'm sorry I let you get hurt like that but now I must have you to myself" His eyes were lustful as he finished removing the last of the cables. He then moved his body to lay on top of her but with him supporting himself by using the bed. Marie's heart beat was racing as she noticed that he took his shirt off. He looked so good but, but why now? She didn't care and moved one of her hands to his chest and the other to his face. Stein then moved his face lower to hers and started kissing her, she was feeling his chest and muscular arms and the same madness was quickly taking over her mind too. Stein then somewhat forcefully ripped the sheet out of his way and then her bandages. An evil smile came to his face as he noticed the stitching in her waist, now even their bodies resembled each other's. This was a turn on for him and he needed more. Marie was blushing a soft shade of pink and her color was now returning to her face. He then moved his hands to her waist and with one finger followed the stitching pattern. Marie was growing more and more seduced and took both her hands to the hem of his pants and undid the sipper then looked at him pleadingly to take em off. Steins smile grew even bigger if that was possible and did as she asked. Marie was naked while Stein was on top of her while he was only wearing his boxers and the mood was growing warm. Marie's breathing had quickened and soft moan were escaping her lips from the sensations. "Stein please" she said giving him the hint; it was about time that he finally understood. He quickly ripped of his boxers and let it rest in between her tights but not in yet. He was teasing her by rubbing it on the inside of her thigh and nibbling on her collar bone. Marie was moaning sweetly but suddenly he stuck it in. Marie was overtaken by the sensation and grabbed on to his forearms harshly. Stein then with what it seemed was all his force and agility started thrusting in and out ferociously. The bed started shacking and making noises that echoed through the room. Then there was a knock on the door. Stein stopped in his tracks as a voice coming from outside the door called out. "Miss Marie are you alright in there, we heard some loud noises like something fell?" "Oh, its nothing to worry about I just dropped something" she replied shackingly trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible and her breath to slow down back to her normal pace. "Well alright but if you need anything don't bother to call we're in the room right across from yours" the voice said and then walked away from the door and back to hers.

* * *

"Oh my, that was close" she said making her attention come back to him. "Yea but I'm still not done with you, by the end of this you will be carrying my child" he responded looking straight into her eyes. Maries eyes turned sweet and she touched her lips with his. Stein took this as an opportunity and started thrusting again but this time gently and caringly without making too much sound. Soon Maries release came and then Steins a few seconds later but stayed there to insure that his seeds would make something grow. Marie took a deep breath as he got of her and put his boxers back on. He then covered her with a blanked he found and went to lay down next to her. It was about 3 am when he remembered, Zid was supposed to report back in at two to tell him about the mission. Stein got worried but Marie was by his side and he was falling asleep but before he fell asleep he asked Marie to marry him. She turned to him and hugged him and said yes then fell asleep on his arms.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Discalimer I do Not own Soul Eater.

AN/ Hey guys here's lucky chapter number 23 and I'm sorry about my grammar and spelling. This happens because I write my stories at night, that's when my ideas come but at the same time I get tired and my spelling/ grammar get worse. My apologies but also a shout out to my amazing followers who are the best, stay awesome you guys. One more thing on the request of bringing Zid and Nigus back to life let me see what I can do but no promises sorry. Please rate, thanks for reading and enjoy.

**Kryptonite **

It was about six thirty in the morning when there was another nock on the little hospital room where Stein and Marie were. Marie was still sleeping so Stein got up put robe on and walked over to the door to open it. It was a nurse accompanied by two security personal looking for him. They informed him that the team had not yet checked in but that there was nothing wrong with the communication channel so there was no excuse. Stein started analyzing the situation and adjusting his screw for better understanding. Then the other night came into his mind, when Excalibur warned him about sending the elites to their death. He quickly tried shaking that thought off and told them to wake up the gang and send them to the conference room. They might have to go on a scouting mission today. The guards left but the nurse said that she needed to check on Miss Marie. He quickly said that she was mostly recovered but would need new bandages on her wounds and he would need new clothes. The nurse look a closer look inside the room and connected the dots, she was a soft shade of pink and said she would bring the things right over. Stein then went back to check on her, he could see that she looked at peace and finally resting properly. This was his kryptonite, his sweet spot. The nurse then came back in with two other nurses to rebadge her and check her vitals. "Hey who took her IV line off?" the head nurse questioned. "I did" he responded and added that she would no longer need any medication of any type. They all looked at him with an eye brawl raised wondering why but he just sat on a chair and told asked them to recover her wounds.

* * *

Marie was woken up by the movement and the first thing she thought about was Stein. Did last night really happen or was it a pigment of her imagination and pain meds? She questioned herself. Then she looked over and only saw the nurses and a frown came to her face. Last night wasn't real she thought until she heard his voice. "Marie your up, how are you feeling?" he asked looking over at her from the chair. "I'm wonderful but we should really get back to work and break the news to everyone don't you think?" she replied looking at him with loving eyes. "Yes that's what we're going to do after the nurses here finish wrapping you up." He replied.

* * *

After about twenty minutes the nurses were done and they both headed to the conference room. They gang was already waiting for them sitting down but Maka and Kid noticed something different with Marie when she walked in. Stein said he had good news and bad news and asked what they wanted to hear first. Suddenly Black Star shouted that Maka was pregnant. Maka stood up and said that it wasn't true and made a fist directed at to blue haired boy. Soul chuckled until Stein said they would have to tell Spirit about this. "God Damn it Black Star, why do you have to be such an idiot." The blond meister shouted. Kid interrupted them and told Stein to say the bad news first. Stein took a deep breath and said that later on today they would all go down and search for the team sent out yesterday because they had gone missing in a way but that the good news were that Marie was all better for the most part and that she and himself were now engaged and would accompany them to search for the team. Maka and Kid then looked at each other, they now understood what was wrong with Marie's soul. There was a smaller soul now growing in her stomach. Maka spoke up about it. "Congratulations for the baby!" The gang all looked at her with a surprised face. "What are you talking about Maka? Marie's not pregnant." Black Star reluctantly yelled out. "Well actually Black Star if you were as skilled as Maka and myself, you would have cleanly seen the small soul now growing inside her stomach." Kid responded. "Oh whatever, it's alright I have surpassed god so I don't need to know these things." He added.

* * *

Stein was getting irritated and dismissed them to go get ready for their upcoming new mission. The gang left, they were hungry and needed to mentally prepare to make sure no more mistakes or injuries would occur this time, to anyone. They all walked together down to the cafeteria but on their way there Miss Marie called Maka and Soul over to an office like room. Stein was talking to the mirror, SPIRIT. "Spirit there here" Stein spoke into the mirror with an evil smile in his face, he then stepped away from the mirror and motioned both of them to come to the mirror.

* * *

Spirit was giving Soul death stare as if he was killing him in his mind. "Stupid white haired octopus, what have you done to my daughter?" he questioned hysterically. "Papa I don't know what anyone has told you but I'm pretty sure the right answers no." she replied looking down at the floor. "Papa what do you know?" she added. "You don't want to know what I now so why don't you two explain everything to me from the beginning before I separate you two." He commanded back. "Um well Soul and I started dating and now we're a couple, what else would you like to know Papa?" she replied. After she answered Soul took her hands and kissed her in front of her father. "Oh you stupid octopus I'm going to get you back for that, you just watch and I need you two to tell me the truth about something, Maka are you pregnant?" He yelled but the last part with a gentler voice looking into her eyes pleadingly for her to say no. "Papa I don't know who told you that I was or suggested it but No, I'm most definitely not." She replied once more but confidently. "So does that mean that my precious little angle is still a virgin?" he asked. Maka blushed and looked down at the ground, her hands were still intertwined with Souls and she taught about it for a moment before answering. "Papa that's a way too personal question for me to answer to you and we're pretty hungry so we need to go eat breakfast now sorry bye Papa, and be careful. They made a quick getaway before he could even reply but Spirit asked Marie for a favor, to have a talk with not just Maka but all the girls. She agreed and the transmission was over. She would have a talk with the girls after they got back from their mission.

* * *

It was about one in the afternoon when they finally got to eat breakfast. Everyone else had gotten their choice of combat clothes and was ready to leave except for them because of their little discussion with Spirit which took way to long. After their delayed breakfast the gang got together again and started to prepare the vehicles. Everything was set and they were off to the dessert to search and maybe even bring the team back alive.

* * *

They had driven about three hours when they came across their vehicles. They were empty as if they had just disappeared of the face of the earth but they kept driving forward. After about twenty five minutes they found something interesting, a trail of both black and normal red blood that lead them to a cave. There was a pungent smell coming from the cave. All of them exited the cars and followed behind Stein with their weapons ready in hand.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer I do Not own Soul EATER.

Hey guys sorry it took me a little longer to make this chapter, it was because I went to this one awesome Taylor Swift concert and I kind of caught a cold, so right now I'm dying please bear with me and I hope you enjoy but im warning this might not be my best work and I apologize for it. Feel free to not rate this one just kidding and thank you. But seriously please rate and think for this one, don't let a single conclusion come to your head, let many because you can never know what will happen next. Once again thanks for reading, please rate and my apologies but I'm dying right now.

* * *

**Air Stream**

That smell I know that smell, it's the smell of death Stein thought to himself. They air stream blew that smell right into his nostrils and madness was going to soon become an issue if the last fight he had with that thing was going to be anything like todays. "Uh um professor Stein I don't think it's a good idea to go in there, I'm getting a bad feeling about it and I don't know how to deal with it." A soft tender voice called out. Ragnarok suddenly came out of Crona's back saying that the thing was in there. Stein took a deep breath and told everyone to stay on high alerts and started to adjust his screw for a better understanding. He now knew what he needed to do. He was going to go in there alone to search for the team while everyone else waited on standby in the vehicles. This time he would try to make sure there were no casualties or injured. His new hand was a reminder of that. After a moment of silence he finally spoke "Marie I want you to take everyone back to the cars and stay alert but on standby until I say otherwise and Kid, Liz and Patty since you can do distanced attacks I want you to give me support in case it gets bad but if it does and I get injured I want you to leave me and tell everyone else to get away to a safe distance and make a post, I should be able to catch up with you guys later. Everyone got it?" Everyone looked at each other with an uneasy feeling, even Marie was looking uneasy and she was in her weapon form. "Yo teach you don't expect me, Black Star the guy who surpassed god to stay behind and watch, do you?" the spiky blue hair boy asked with his arms crossed and Tsubaki in his hands ready for action. "Black Star I DON'T CARE, this thing might have killed a group of five elite meisters and weapons who have been doing this way longer than you have. You know Zid and Nigus right, the ones who helped treat you Maka and Soul, well they might be dead and they were a damn good team nearly invincible." Stein was irritated and once more told them to go and set up post. After a moment of silence Marie turned back into her human mode and gave then a moment to say goodbye for a short time. Crona looked over at Patty and wished her luck then she hugged him, they both blushed. Marie told Stein to come back in one piece and kissed him and finally Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki told Kid and the girls their final goodbyes and Marie started taking everyone back. She gave the orders to establish post about two miles away from the cave and told them to prepare a fire and a make shift infirmary just in case any of the elites were still alive and injured.

* * *

Stein was mentally preparing himself to go inside and check the cave and Kid was venting about the unsymmetrical entrance. Liz was quiet and thinking if this would be their last final battle ever, both Liz and Patty were thinking about the same thing so they transformed into their human mode for one last time and came up to Kid. "Kid I will never forget how you rescued us from our past life and gave us a new awesome one, Thank you." Liz gave him a tight embrace and motioned Patty to join them. After the emotional hug Liz kissed him and everything was set and ready to go. Stein then motioned it was time. He went in looking causally from the right while Kid was covering him from the left.

* * *

The first thing he saw when he walked in was a pile of limbs and bodies all bloody. That was where the smell came from he thought. Madness was creeping itself in again but he was fighting it with an image of Marie. He started focusing himself again in the situation at hand and started examining the cave. He almost didn't notice That Free was in there too sleeping and that Crano was lying on top of all the bodies, he was the only one alive out of all the pile of limbs. MADNESS This was his time to strike and kill Crano, without a struggle, he could do it and he would never see it coming or even have time to react. Stein motioned Kid to get ready as he slowly advanced towards the main target. He was right next to him about to hit him in neck with soul menace when Free suddenly awoke and sprinted for Stien. Stein didn't see it coming so he was focusing on the target and hit it straight in the neck. It should be dead now he thought but right as he was about to move he heard shoots and turned around to see Kid engaging in combat covering him from Free. The new fight was with Free now and Kid was in the middle of it. "You seriously didn't think you could sneak yourself in here without me knowing did ya, did you forget that I'm part wolf and could smell you a mile away?" Free spoke. Damn you, Free punched Kid in the arm and it was losing grip on Patty. "KID retreat I'll hold him back then join you now go and tell the other that the target known as Crano is dead." Stein yelled and went between them. Kids shock his head and sprinted out of the cave. "Patty I'm quickly losing grip on you can you please transform to your human mode and Liz can you stay in your weapon form but in Patty's hands because the unsymmetricalcality would just kill me." "Oh Kid not even when you're injured do you quite with the symmetrical stuff." Liz added but with a sweet but slightly worried tone. "Girls let's just worry getting to the post." Kid suggested.

* * *

They got to the post in about seven minutes and told everyone that he target was dead but that Stein was fighting Free and that he was slightly injured. Marie quickly got to him and took his shirt off to take a look at his arm, it was dark purple almost black from the hit he took and that wasn't the only thing, it also looked like the blood flow there had stopped so it was serious. Maries biggest worry now wasn't only about Stien but also about Kid losing his arm. "Maka, Liz, Tsubaki get water, towels and a sharp knife ready for me. We're going to have to do a make shift surgery on Kids arm if he doesn't want to lose it." Said Marie. "No this can't be if I lose my arm I will no longer be symmetrical. What type of Death god am I going to be?" Kid was freaking out just thinking about the unsymmetricality. Maka and Marie were both getting annoyed and with one swift punch he was knocked unconscious by Maka's hand. Liz was now freaking out to and she was next if she didn't calm down and bring the stuff Miss Marie asked for. Tsubaki and Maka helped set him on the floor and Liz finally brought some towels a few bottle of waters and the surgery medical supplies. Marie took a needle filled it up with yellow liquid then pushed it into his good arm, Kids body twitched. Marie then grabbed a sharp tool out of the kit and started searching for the main vain that was blocked. After about five minutes she found it and gently dug the sharp tool into his vein. Blood squirted out into all their faces and Liz passed out. "God damn it, Patty can you get your sister out of the way please." Shouted Maka stressed out. Patty obeyed and dragged her sister out of the way. After about twenty minutes the surgery was over and his arm was repaired but bloody, very very bloody and he was still out for the count and so was Liz. Another worrisome thing was that Stein wasn't back yet and it had been about thirty minutes. Where could he be?

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer I Do NOT own Soul Eater

Hey guys here comes our next installment of a fan fiction with bad name, you guys should hit me up with new ideas because the current tittle is a little misleading please anyways here is it is but remember what I told you guys last time. Don't think of a single conclusion, use your imagination and think of many nothing can be certain at this point. Enjoy and please rate.

* * *

**Twisted Entanglement**

Marie was laying on the floor covering her face with her hands thinking about Stein. He had gone in weapon less and only being able to do soul menace with one hand and from what Kid and Liz had told her, she was thinking the worst. Kid and Liz couldn't tell her more because they were passed out and Patty was in shock from seeing all the dead bodies and was busy being consolidated by talking to Crona. Maka walked over to her and sat by her side then started to talk. "It's going to be alright Miss Marie, this is Professor Stein we're talking about remember that." and patted her on the back. Right she thought, she needed to get her act together for the kid's sakes. She sent out instruction "Soul, Tsubaki stay close to your meisters and if anything approaches stay alive and guard Kid and Liz. If Stein doesn't return soon I'll go looking for him and you Maka would be in charge, got it." They all agreed.

* * *

Back in the cave Stein was fighting Free and as of now it looked like a stalemate, neither side had gotten a direct hit on each other and neither side was budging. The target Crano also looked dead for the most part except for a sizzling sound that was coming from his direction. Damn it, it was happening already. Free needed to get Stein to retreat somehow before it could happen and get him as far from the cave as he could so that his plans wouldn't fail. As an attempt to do so he increased his energy and went at Stein with all he had. Free was fast but not fast enough to land a blow on him, each attack he was dodging and starting to counter even faster than Free could block. Soon Stein was having the upper hand landing medium sized blows of soul menace on his pressure points and weak spots. Then as a resort to end this Stein got a hit on Free's head and he was knocked back and fell on the ground. "My battle was never with you so no im going to leave and you're going to stay here defeated, got it" Stein stated then started to walk away. There was no reply so he took this a yes and exited the cave then started making his was forward to wherever Marie had established a post. He was tired and there was something wrong with his prosthetic, it wasn't moving right and as an attempt to prove Excalibur wrong he tried passing his soul menace threw that hand into the ground. An explosion occurred and the robotic hand was destroyed and his arm injured. "Damn it, that should have worked." He yelled out irritated at the mistake and injured arm.

* * *

He wasn't too far from the camp and Marie saw the explosion. "Guys get ready something coming." She yelled out prepared for a battle. Suddenly Black Star went out running towards the explosion using speed star with Tsubaki in hand ready for a fight. These were the guys that hurt Maka and Soul so he was going to go get them some payback. Right as he was approaching the target he noticed that it wasn't the enemy, it was Professor Stein. His robotic hand was destroyed and had a few bruises here and there but that was about it. He had won the battle with Free. Back at the camp Marie was pissed and she started to run towards their direction and left Maka in charge of guarding Kid and Liz.

* * *

Liz was now awake and looked over at Kid, he looked symmetrical even when he was passed out but he suddenly twitched and got up. He was panicking talking about the scar and on how it would leave him unsymmetrical when his face changed and he asked Liz to pass him one of the tools they had used to fix his arm. Liz wasn't too sure about this and had a bad feeling but handed him one anyways. I can be symmetrical again he thought as he held the sharp tool up to his other arm. "Kid what are you doing?" Liz asked trying to look away. "Liz a Death God can't be unsymmetrical, that's not right you know." He replied bringing the tool up to where he could make the same cut so he would have symmetrical arms again. "Kid please don't do it." She asked compellingly but it was too late, he had already make a cut on the healthy arm. Liz had already known that he was going to do this so she grabbed some bandages and went over to his bleeding arm and wrapped it up then helped him up. "Thanks Liz for understanding" he said and barrowed her lips, just as they started kissing Maka interrupted them and said that it was no time to be kissing and stuff. Kid and Liz pulled away but then Maka asked what had happened to his good arm. They both looked away and Kid said that he fixed it because it was unsymmetrical. Maka took a deep breath and told them to sit and rest until Marie and Black Star came back. They didn't object and sat back down on the floor, Kid was exhausted and his arm hurt but at least he was now symmetrical again.

* * *

After about five minutes Black Star and Miss Marie came back accompanied by Professor Stein. He looked accomplished and assured everyone that the battle was over and the target was dead. He had killed it while it slept without even having to fight it. Crona suddenly broke in saying that he could still feel a slight madness wavelength that was barely noticeable in the air. Everyone looked over at him with a confused expression and discontent. "Crona I'm positive that he's dead, I severed all the veins that led to his brain and if that didn't kill him I don't know what can." Stein assured he also told them to set up three tents so that if he did survive, it wouldn't be able to escape. They all agreed and got to it. It finally looked like it was all over.

* * *

After they finished setting up the tents Crona wanted to have a word with Maka and they were both back in the little ocean inside his soul. "Hey Maka how's your shoulder doing?" he asked holding on to one of his arms and looking at her with a worried look. "I've been better, I still hurt and I have limited movement in it but now at least I can relax knowing that Crano was killed." She replied trying to move her injured shoulder back and forth, it was still bandaged because it hadn't closed all the way yet. "I'm sorry about that Maka, I hope it heals soon and you feel all better but I seriously don't think Crano is dead. I can feel his soul wavelength still and it feels like we'll all be in a lot of danger soon. I don't know why but I do and I don't know how to deal with this." He replied. Maka walked up to him and hugged him, "It's going to be alright I can also feel a weak wavelength but he's probably badly injured and we'll surely be able to take him down." She assured him and with that they left. They went back to reality and sat next to everyone else to talk about who would take first watch.

* * *

Back in the cave Free was smiling, his plan was going just how he had predicted. They were so damn stupid he had known that they were close to the cave since they first got out of the vehicles, he could smell their sent. He had told Crano to act as if he was sleeping but to harden all the black blood in his body to give the illusion to everyone that he had been killed but was just wounded. He went over to where his body was laying and just as he thought he was sleeping and regenerating the damaged area. The stupid little group would get a big surprise in the morning tomorrow and would all surely die and pay. Tomorrow would be the day that Crano's mission would be accomplished.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer I Do NOT own Soul Eater!

AN/ Hey guys well I've hoped that you have enjoyed this story but I'm sad to inform you that there's only like four or five chapters left and it will end soon. My apologies but thank you for reading and supporting my story. This is a shout out to all my faithful followers who stayed by my side when no one else did cough cough (Hatter Quicktype) and the seventeen other. Thank you and I hope you enjoy what MIGHT or might NOT (hint hint) just be the last fighting chapter but also remember the past chapters, try to recall everything that has happened so far and try to connect the dots. Thank you guys once again (this hurts me more then it hurts you remember that).

* * *

**The Perfect HELL**

* * *

Ok so who's going to take first watch? Any volunteers? Stein asked looking around the group of teenagers. There was no response so Stein ordered Maka and Soul to be the first watch. Everyone was then told some sort of code word in case the enemy was approaching or there were any problems. The codes were specific and would ONLY be used during a case of complete emergency when someone was dying or about to die. This was made clear by Stein. Then they were ordered to go into their respected tents (gender classified) and to rest up so they could go check out the cave in the morning, just for reassurance of course.

* * *

Liz went up to Kidd and gave him a good night kiss and so did Tsubaki and Black Star but Black Star being so extravagant, picked her up of the floor and kissed her then spanked her as she was walking to her tent. Tsubaki was slightly RED in the face and embarrassed that her friends had to see that. Finally Crona awkwardly walked up to Patty and gave her what might just be the most akwardest hug on planet earth and told to be careful and that if she needed anything to come to him. Patty thanked him and gave him the cutest kiss on the cheek then walked away to her tent and left him in a State of Grace, just standing there with his pale face a soft shade of pink.

* * *

Maka and Soul sat on the top of the vehicles. They were both tired but were going to alternate with Black Star and Tsubaki in three hours. Maka was holding on to her injured shoulder thinking about what Crona had told her. Was that thing really alive and what was Free doing with it? She wondered. "Hey Maka what's wrong? You're way to quiet." Soul asked taking her hand. Maka for some reason still wasn't used to them holding hands so she was blushing a little when she answered nothing. They were both looking up at the stars and talking about how when this was all over they would go on yet another vacation and rest properly. They would maybe got to that island again, to the place were Soul first asked her out and where she first gave him everything she had but also when this all started. She took a deep breath and turned her head to look at him. He was still staring up at the sky thinking of all possibilities they had maybe even becoming professors at the DWMA someday or becoming an elite team that would travel the world defeating kishins. There were so many things they could do after this mess was over but as of now they just had to focus for a little longer. He turned to face her too and they both went in for a kiss. It was passionate yet subtle and sweet but Maka pulled away. She thought that she saw something far in the distance and stood up to take a closer look. It was probably her imagination because Soul took a look too but saw nothing there so they sat back down and kept talking.

* * *

**Free **had waken Crano up after an hour of him resting and regenerating. They were ready and would head out now. If what Free had heard was correct they shouldn't be too far away so they would have the element of surprise on their hands to destroy them. Right now Crano was a little clumsy and was almost fully regenerating and were both making their way through the desert to find their little friends. Free had just thought that they were spotted when he put up a spell of some sort to mask their shadows. They needed to be more careful or they would be spotted for sure next time so they would go around their camp and go on from there.

* * *

By this time Maka and Soul were about to switch with Black Star and Tsubaki when Crona came out saying something didn't feel right. Suddenly two black shadows attacked from behind the tents but not before setting them on fire. The shadows were positioned between Maka and Soul keeping them apart and everyone in both tents were now out and coughing on their knees confused at what just happened. The black shadows immediately started attacking the blond meister and its weapon but Crona interfered before they laid a hand on her and took the hit for her. He was bleeding but still standing swearing to protect the people he loved. Patty screamed but the fight kept happening. Crona was bleeding and Soul was now injured by the person with the black blades but they both were refusing to back down. Maka was on her knees after seeing two of the people she cared and loved the most injured and bleeding to their deaths protecting her. She felt useless and as if this was another bad nightmare that seemed like it would never end. It reminded her of that nightmare again and then she connected the dots: Medusa's final revenge from beyond the grave.

* * *

Black Star had just taken in all that had happened when he went into action. First he used speed star to quickly rescue Soul then did the same to Maka. Crona was doing his best holding them back but was quickly loosing dew to his injury. Stein was a tiny bit disoriented too but quickly got to work with Black Star, Marie in hand.

* * *

There was chaos. Crano was now out of the fight and Stein and Black Star were fighting these still unknown things. Maka was by both of their sides crying and trying to mend their wounds the best she could and Patty doing the same to Crona and trying to help the best she could panickly in everything. Kid was by the tents helping Liz, her arm had been severely burned and the muscle in the arm was showing. Patty had no idea why her sister and Kid were over there but as soon as she saw the reason why she rushed to them and told Kid to help bring her over to the other injured so they wouldn't get in the way of Black Star and Stein. Kid agreed and they both helped Liz to where everyone else was and Patty went back to tending to Crona.

* * *

Black Star was fighting Crano and Stein was fighting Free but Black Star didn't know who he was fighting but it didn't matter. They were the ones who hurt everyone and they were going to pay. Crano was using his blood as blades on his arms and Black Star was using Tsubaki's chain scythe form. Crano's usual method was to fight with ferocity until he killed the opponent. However Black Star was blocking his every attack and his true objective was to kill the meister. Crano quickly trapped the chain then went in to cut his arm off but Black Star changed her mode to a smoke bomb and then the enchanted sword mode and quickly sprinted to his enemy without mercy and using the shadows to distract him and land small wounds altogether. In Black Stars mind he had figured it out, figured out how to kill it that is. As he was closing in on Crano, he suddenly released the blood he was using as blades and shot black blood needles in every direction. "Damn you" Black Star dodged every single one but used Tsubaki and the needles pierced her blade. Tsubaki was injured. "Don't worry Black Star I'll be fine just keep fighting and don't let your guard down. Remember that these guys hurt our friends" Spoke Tsubaki still in her weapon form and will a relaxed voice. "Of course Tsubaki but im sorry about you getting hurt, I promise I'll repay you. BUT as for you". He pointed at the thing he was fighting. "You're going to die." Black Star was closing in on his pray but the pray soon gave him a surprise, it brought up six blades. "Tsubaki chain scythe mode" he intercepted all of them wrapping the chain around them and then around it's body squishing it tightly. It made an attempt to shoot needles again but Black Star hit it with soul menace in the skull over and over and over again with a deep hate and aggression. "Black Star that's enough stop it, this isn't you." Yelled Tsubaki turning back into her weapon form trying to stop her boyfriend. Crano's body started turning from a "human" body to a spill of black liquid, like ice melting on the floor. It was dead but there was still commotion in the background. Maka was on the floor still next to Crona and Soul crying. Soul at this point had lost a lot of blood and his heart beat was weak if not dead and Crona too fighting for his life with Patty by his side holding on to his hand and crying on his chest for him to stay alive. Kid and Liz were helping Maka the best they could keeping pressure on both their wounds and attempting to give them a shot of morphine. The top priority right now was to make sure no one died but that was looking bleak.

* * *

Stein on the other hand would be able to save them both but he was battling Free. Their battle was about the same from the last time they battled but Free had a grin on his face as if about to do something. He then quickly retreated and with his magic eye locked Maka in a cube thing. Stein saw this and sprinted towards him with Marie in hand ready to make a huge damaging blow. Before Free was hit and fell to the floor spitting out blood he did one last thing which made him get a smile. He made sword like things go through the cube to the meisters body and attempted to kill her then released the cube. She was lying on the floor now with blood gushing out of her once more but this time it looked worse. She holes the size of tennis balls all over her body. "Black Star hold him down" shouted Stein. Stein had tied him to the floor with his soul sutures but he needed help holding him down. Black Star sprinted to Stein and asked Tsubaki to use her chain mode to hold him down. You could see injuries in her arm but she helped out anyways. Free was secured on the ground and Stein was going to do it, he was going to rip out his magic eye. Stein went up to his face then set Marie down in her weapon form and told everyone to look away. He stuck his fingers in onto his eye socket and pulled out the eye. Free screamed out in pain, he was no longer immortal and was quickly knocked unconscious by Stein. The battles were over but everything there was in chaos.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater.

AN: Hey guys sorry I left you on a cliff hanger but here it is Part 1 of the conclusion. I hope you all enjoy this. Thank you and please rate. This is harder for me then it is for you remember that and sorry it took me so long to post this, I had a little incident and was injured so please forgive me but here it is. Please rate.

* * *

Long Live

* * *

Where am I? What's happening? How did i get here? She wondered. She had no idea what was happening or where she was. It was a white room. The walls were white the floor was white and everything in there was white. There was nothing inside the room either but another particular thing was that she was wearing that black dress again and her injuries were all healed as if she had never been injured in the first place. What the hell was going on? This was so strange for her but where was Soul? She started looking, moving around the room and touching the walls for any sign of a hidden door or passageway but nothing. She felt like Crona because the only thing she could do was sit by the corner and think.

* * *

She felt lonely and confused. It felt as if her memories were disappearing with every second that passed by. She was thinking about Soul and his smile and that smirk he made whenever they were alone. All these wonderful memories were fading away but No, she wouldn't give them up that easily. Then everything came back to her in one hit. She remembered seeing Soul and Crona on the ground bleeding out then herself after being trapped by Free. She now understood it, she was dead or if not dying. This was the end. This was the light at the end of the tunnel people always talked about. This was the end of her life. Long Lived the meister who defeated the kishin she thought but what about Soul? Would Soul be joining her any time soon or would she have to wait to see her lover once more? Then she thought about him again, his beautiful crimson red eyes and his stupid spiky white hair but also his amazing body and wonderful personality who protected her until the end. A melancholy smile came to her face and a single tear rand down her eye as she yelled out "SOUL! LIVE FOR THE BOTH OF US NOW!" angry at herself for not surviving.

* * *

It was her fault that all of this happened. Her fault that Crona and everyone got hurt, Her fault that people might have died from protecting her, everything was her fault and she just wanted to disappear already and leave this world. She couldn't live knowing that she was the reason for her friends getting hurt.

* * *

"Maka don't think like that." Two way too familiar voices called out. She looked up and saw two men standing in front of her and handing her their hands. One was wearing a black suit with white stripes and a crimson red shirt and the other was wearing black slacks and a simple white shirt. She recognized their voices and after seeing them she hugged them both tightly. She was glad to see them but it was a sad encounter, this meant that they were all going to die soon. This was their light at the end of their tunnel which was intertwined by fate. "Maka don't worry, we'll all escape this, remember that our friends are too stubborn and loyal to let us die like this." Soul said holding on to her hand with a determined and confident voice. "Right, but we can't let them do all the work, we need to get out of here and be conscious again to assure all our survivals." She replied, regaining her spirit. "Soul, Crona are you guys ready to get back?" she added. "Uh um don't we need to find a way out first?" Crona asked unsure. "We'll figure it out don't worry but when we do get back we'll be in extreme pain but will need to do anything in our mortal power to not die, got it." She said. "Right" both guys replied and they got into action.

* * *

Soul transformed into his weapon scythe form and Crona got Ragnarok out. "Guys ready." She asked taking a nice firm hold on Soul. "RIGHT" they answered.

* * *

SOUL REASONANCE, RAYS of HOPE! A blinding light as bright as the sun if not brighter shown. It was illuminating and amazing. There was no way to describe it correctly, it was overwhelming. This was a new resonance that they had created, even more powerful then fear and madness itself. It was the rays of hope, the illuminating sun that shown down upon everything. Beautiful yet deadly altogether. They were back.

* * *

Maka, Soul, and Crona's body gave of a slight light rays and they all opened their eyes and immediately they were engulfed by pain. Crona had a deep cut going through his upper body vertically which almost cut threw his neck, his clothes were destroyed. Soul on the other hand had a hole about the size of a fist on his lower waist where it met his scar and also had lacerations on his arms from trying to block attacks. Finally Maka had a bunch of ping pong sized holes, including one on the side of her neck/ face and injured shoulder. The scene was still chaos with Stein ordering everyone around to do different things.

* * *

Stein had just finished Stitching Crona by hitting him with soul menace and using his sutures to sow up the wounds temporarily because he was slow with only stitching with one hand and was now going to move on to Soul. Patty was still by his side holding his hand and telling him to be strong because he was now wide awake and the pain was immense. Now it was Souls turn. His injury was going to be slightly more complicated "Kid do we have any plastic wrap?" Stein yelled out. "Yes right here" and Kid threw it to him. There was nothing Stein could do to with the equipment he had here to fix his injury so he just used plastic wrap to completely wrap the open wound and hope that Soul would make it to the hospital in time but he had already lost a lot of blood. Stein then ordered Black Star to help his injured friend to the cars so they could head back into the city immediately after he finished with Maka. Black Star and Tsubaki immediately got Crona on first and secured him tightly to the seat with Patty by his side for assistance. Soul was next and they both took him by the shoulders and brought him to his feet and onto the vehicle. He was responsive but unable to move by himself but told Tsubaki to give his lover a message and to place Maka in between himself and Crona. Tsubaki bowed her head and promised her dying friend that they would do just that after Stein got done with her and he was placed inside the car on the other side of Crona. Tsubaki then rushed to Maka and asked Stein if there was anything she could do to help. "Well do you know how to stitch?" he asked back. She could and took a needle and quickly got to work. She was talking to Maka as she sewed her up telling her about how she couldn't die and to remember what the plan was when they were in the white room. Maka's eyes widened. That's RIGHT, they couldn't die not now, not after everything. She was in pain that was true but pain is only temporary. Tsubaki noticed and smiled at her telling her everyone was going to be ok then kept working. She had about ten or eleven different holes throughout her body in varies places but luckily nothing seemed to pierce her head or vital organs.

* * *

After Stein and Tsubaki finished with her wounds they got her into the car in the place were Soul requested her to be and they all quickly set out to get back to Death City. Soul turned to her and she did the same, they exchanged smiles and held each other's hands. She then turned to Crona and did the same. They were all determined to survive this together.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
